


"Delec"

by Vicsmi



Series: Delec 'verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Time Travel, supernatural/shadowhunters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 38,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsmi/pseuds/Vicsmi
Summary: Alec and Izzy have just battled the wraith demons that were attacking Idris and managed to seal the rift with the help of Clary and Jace. Magnus never showed up after banishing his father to Limbo. After the battle Alec and Izzy are portaling back to the institute, but just as Alec is about to enter, something from behind him knocks him unconscious and he falls into the portal.Dean is laying on his bed in the bunker with headphones on, blasting classic rock and relaxing. Out of nowhere a rift opens up in front of him and spits out a person with black hair and a bow and quiver strapped to his back. The rift closes just as fast as it had opened and leaves the stranger unconscious on the floor. Dean quickly throws off his headphones and runs to the man’s side, checking his pulse.“What the- SAM!”
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Dean Winchester, Alec Lightwood/Dean Winchester, Delec
Series: Delec 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727533
Comments: 41
Kudos: 116





	1. Alec POV

**Author's Note:**

> !! An alternate timeline where Magnus never showed up to save the day in Idris at the end of season 3B. Regarding SPN the timeline is unclear. Jack is living with the boys in the bunker, but Asmodeus is not dead, so somewhere in between. Some things might not make sense and some things might so there may be some plotholes, just please keep an open mind and try to fill those plotholes with your imagination. The information about the shadow world is mostly based on the TV series, but some things might be from the books. Also, this is my first fic EVER so be nice please !!

“We’ve got this.” Alec said to his sister.

“We’ve got this?” Izzy asked unsurely, looking at her brother. 

“It’s no problem. We’re Lightwoods.” He said, raising his bow towards the flying demon.

She glanced at her brother and then raised her staff, preparing to battle. She slashed several demons and managed to hold them off. Alec fired arrow after arrow, hitting bullseye every time. They managed to hold off the demons long enough for Jace and Clary to kill Jonathan and seal the rift to Edom. After the rift was sealed they all banished the demons that were left behind and managed to save Idris from total devastation. 

When they finally felt that they could leave the city and go back to the institute, Clary opened up a portal and stepped into it with Jace. Alec stepped towards the portal when he suddenly felt something blunt hit him in the back of the head, then everything went black. The last thing he remembered was his sister’s voice shouting ‘NO!’. 

When Alec finally regained conciousness he saw a bright light shining right into his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the source. It was a hand with glowing light, hovering over his head. He shot up in panic and almost headbutted a man in a trenchcoat, the man to whom the glowing hand belonged. 

“Where am I? Who are you?” He demanded, looking at the trenchcoated man. 

“I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.” The man answered. 

“An angel…? “ Alec trailed off before falling back onto the bed.

“Cas! What the hell you can’t just…” was the last thing he heard before everything faded into darkness once more.


	2. Dean POV

Dean Winchester was a simple man. He didn’t need much to feel content. Like now, he and Sam had just gotten home from a hunt in the next state over. It was a simple hunt, a small nest of vamps. They had driven the Impala to an abandoned campsite, taken their machetes out of the trunk, and beheaded some monsters. In and out in about 15 minutes. 

Now he laid in bed, listening to some music and waiting for the pizza that Cas had offered to go get this time. Jack was in his room watching Star Wars or something and Sam was being his usual nerd self, probably sitting in the library reading. Dean felt content and relaxed. 

That is, until a rift opened up in his room right in front of him, spitting out a strange man with black hair and a bow and quiver strapped to his back. After that the rift closed and disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. He quickly tossed off the headphones and ran up to the stranger to check his pulse. Good, he was alive, just unconscious. 

“What the- SAM!” He called out for his baby brother. 

He inspected the man laying on his bedroom floor. He had on all black clothes and had a big neck tattoo. He looked like some sort of biker, Dean thought. Other than the bow he had a knife holster strapped to his leg. Dean quickly removed his weapons and tossed them aside, you couldn’t be too careful after all. Sam entered the room with a panicked look on his face, Jack was right behind him, peering into the room. 

“Dean? Who is that?” Sam asked his brother, rushing to his side. 

“I don’t know. A rift just opened up and spit him out.” Dean answered. 

“Is he… Is he dead?” Jack asked the two men unsurely. 

“No, I checked his pulse. He’s alive.” Dean told the youngest of the Winchester clan. 

“Jack, can you check on him? See if he needs healing?” Sam asked, making room for the younger man.

Jack carefully stepped inside the room and made his way over to the unconscious man. He crouched down and put his hand over him, his eyes glowing a golden orange as he concentrated on what he was doing. Suddenly, his facial expression dropped and he looked at the man on the floor, mouth open i shock. 

“Jack, what is it?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Call Castiel.” He answered. 

“Why kiddo, what’s wrong?” Dean asked the youngest man.

Jack took away his hand and stood up.

“He’s not human.” He told the older men.

“What? Then what is he?” Sam asked, brows furrowed. 

“He’s… He’s like me. I think he’s a nephilim…” Jack answered, looking worriedly between them.


	3. Dammit Cas!

Dean stood in the corner of his bedroom, looking at the strange man who was now on his bed being examined by Cas. What the hell was going on here? Where had this nephilim come from? Who was he? Why couldn’t Cas tell which angel had sired him? 

Sam stood beside him with his hand on Jack’s shoulder who sat in the chair by the desk. They were all waiting for Cas to share some more information, anything to go on really. That’s when the man woke up, at first blinking slowly, then he shot up, almost headbutting Cas. 

“Where am I? Who are you?” The man demanded, looking at Cas with panic in his eyes.

“I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.” Cas answered him. 

“An angel…? “ The man trailed off before falling back onto the bed.

“Cas! What the hell you can’t just blurt that out!” Dean scolded. 

“He asked me who I was.” Cas just answered him, not knowing what he did wrong. 

“Cas, I think maybe we should figure out who he is, and what he knows. Just because he’s a nephilim doesn’t mean he knows about angels and stuff.” Sam said, trying to smooth it over.

“You might be right.” Cas said, stoic as usual. 

“Did you find out anything else? Is he going to be okay?” Jack asked.

“He’ll be fine. He just needs rest.” Castiel answered him.

“Then we should probably leave him to it.” Dean said and left the room.

“He’s right. We should let him rest, we won’t know more until he wakes up but I’m going to go through the lore on nephilim and see if anything mentions them falling out of rifts.” Sam said, gesturing Castiel and Jack to follow him outside.

“I should stay in case he wakes up.” Jack said, moving the chair closer to the bed.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Cas, can you maybe ask the angels if they’ve heard anything about this?” Sam asked his friend, moving to go out of the room.

“Fine, but I can’t guarantee that they will have any information.” Cas answered and left.

Sam let Cas out of the room and then turned to Jack.

“As soon as he wakes up, come find us.” He told him.

Jack nodded with a smile and then directed his attention back to the stranger on the bed.


	4. Wake me up

When Alec opened his eyes again both the light and the trenchcoated man were gone. Alec carefully sat up. He felt weak, like he hadn’t eaten for days. He looked around and his eyes landed on a young man sitting on a chair beside him, looking at him with a dopey smile. He looked to be a few years younger than himself, maybe Clary’s age? Or younger than that even? More of a boy, really.

“Hello! I’m Jack. Who are you?” The boy asked him and raised his hand in a greeting gesture.

“Alec.” He answered unsurely. He looked around the room, trying to take in the new environment. “Where am I?” He asked.

“You’re in the bunker. In Lebanon, Kansas.” The boy answered him.

“Kansas… “ He trailed off, thinking about what could have happened. He had entered a portal, unconscious. This wasn’t good. “I need to get back to the institute.”

“Where’s that? Is it your home?” The boy asked him.

“Yes, it’s in New York.” Alec told him.

“Oh, that shouldn’t be too hard. My fathers drive across the country all the time. I should go get them now that you’re awake. Will you stay here?” The boy asked him, never dropping the smile on his face.

“Sure…” Alec answered him.

When the boy left the room he looked around and then realized that his bow and quiver were nowhere to be seen. He checked his pockets, his stele was gone too. Dammit! He considered leaving the room to try and find his belongings, but decided against it. If there was a peaceful option here he would take it. He was a diplomat after all. Though he had no idea who these people were, or _what_ they were. After a few minutes the boy returned with two men. One was tall and had long brown hair, he looked at Alec with kind, brown eyes. The other man was a little bit shorter and sported a serious expression, green eyes boring into him. It was a little unnerving.

“His name is Alec.” The boy told the other two men with a proud look on his face. “Alec, these are my fathers.” He gestured to the two older men.

“Hi, Alec. I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We’re not Jack’s real fathers but he’s like a son to us.” The taller man explained in a calm voice.

“How did I get here?” Alec asked them.

“I was hoping you could answer that for us.” The tall man, Sam, answered.

“How about we ask the questions here? You’re the one falling out of rifts and into people’s bedrooms.” The other man, Dean, said with a harsh voice.

“A rift? I went through a portal…” Alec answered. How was this possible? They had just sealed a rift to Edom. Did something go wrong? Then he remembered that blunt pain in his head. He had gone into the portal unconscious. “Is this limbo?”

“Limbo?” Dean asked, giving his brother a confused look.

“Alec, please try to remember, what happened just before you went into a portal?” Sam asked him with that calm voice as if he were scared to spook him.

“I, uh… My sister and I, and my friends, we uhm, there was a rift to Edom, we were in Idris, then when I was supposed to portal back to the institute something hit me in the head and… I must have gone through the portal unconscious, but I was supposed to get stuck in Limbo, not end up in... Kansas.” Alec tried to explain.

The brothers shared a look of confusion.

“He lives in a place called the institute, it’s his home. It’s in New York.” Jack told them.

“Thanks, Jack. Could you see if Castiel is back?” Sam asked him with a smile.

Jack nodded and left the room.

“Edom, Idris… Why does that sound so familiar?” Sam pondered.

“Who cares? He’s obviously from another reality, he came through a rift.” Dean told his brother.

“What? Like apocalypse world?”

“Yeah or badly dressed biker world.” Dean answered and gestured at Alec.

“Hey I’m right here! And I’m not a biker.” Alec intervened.

The brothers looked at him. Sam made his way over to the chair by the bed and sat down.

“Alec, what do you know about nephilim?” He asked with that calm voice again.

“Part angel, part mundane. Why?” Alec asked cautiously.

“Our friend Jack is a nephilim, and we know you’re one too.” Sam explained. “Wait, what did you say?”

“Mundane…?” Alec answered.

Sam looked as though something came across his mind. He then shot up and left the room, leaving Alec and Dean with confused looks. Dean turned around to leave the room.

“Wait!” Alec called out. When Dean turned around and looked at him he asked “Where’s my stele?”

“Your what?” Dean asked the stranger with a confused look.

“Someone took my things, I need my stele. It looks like a long crystal.” He explained.

“Oh, it’s in the kitchen with the rest of your stuff.” He told him and left the room.

Alec didn’t really know if he was supposed to follow or not, so he stayed on the bed until he heard Dean’s voice call “Are you coming or not?”


	5. Realization

Alec sat in the kitchen of the bunker and ate a sandwich that Dean had made. It was delicious. On the other side of the counter sat Jack and the trenchcoated man. The man in the trenchcoat, Castiel, was eyeing him suspiciously. Dean was standing there making a sandwich for himself. Alec was eyeing his bow in front of him, Dean was watching him like a hawk.

“Don’t even think about it pretty boy.” Dean said sternly. Alec remembered how Magnus had called him that the first time they had interacted. It had had a flirtatious ring to it, nothing like the man had said it now, almost like an insult.

“I wasn’t-” He said.

“Uh-huh.”

“I like your tattoos. Sam and Dean took me to get some too but they disappeared.” The boy, Jack, said out of nowhere.

“Thanks, but -”

“They’re not tattoos.” Sam interrupted while cheerily walking into the kitchen. “Their runes, right?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Alec asked, trying to hide the surprise on his face.

“You’re not just a nephilim, you’re a shadowhunter, aren’t you?” Sam asked him, smile a mile wide.

“A shadowhunter? No that’s not possible. Shadowhunters were extinct hundreds of years ago and put away.” Castiel intervened.

“What? No, we’re not extinct, what are you talking about?” Alec asked defensively.

“Alec, I’m sorry but he’s right. According to the lore, no one has seen a shadowhunter for almost 500 years. To most people you’re just myths, actually.” Sam told him, the grin fading into a sad expression.

“No, it’s not possible. I have to get back to the institute, find out what’s happening.” Alec said, grabbing his bow and quiver and heading for the exit.

“Hey!” Dean called out.

“Alec, wait!” Sam shouted and ran to stop the other man.

“No I have to go to the institute, and I have to make sure my friends are okay!” Alec said with his authoritative voice.

“Alec, the institute doesn’t exist anymore!” Sam said.

At that Alec stopped dead in his tracks. His whole body froze. Was this even possible?

“What do you mean, _anymore_?”

“Well, you didn’t just fall out of another world, you time travelled here.” Sam explained with an unusually calm expression, as if things like this always happened around here.

Alec processed the information. Had he really time travelled? He reached for his stele and tried to send a fire message to Izzy, Jace, Clary, anyone. But he failed. The messages weren’t going through. So either there was no magic here, or the tall stranger was right. He had travelled to a time where nobody he knew was on the receiving end. He turned to the stranger.

“Tell me everything. I need to know what happened.”


	6. History revisited

Sam picked up the open book about the shadow world that he had been reading and sat down at the table. There wasn’t much information, but Castiel hopefully knew enough to fill in the gaps. Dean knew what Sam knew, they had been going over all the lore in the library that even mentioned nephilim back when Jack had come to be. Although, they had only thought it was an old story at the time.

“So shadowhunters were nephilim, just like you Jack, but they were created by the angel Raziel to fight demons, right?” Sam explained and looked to Alec for confirmation.

Alec nodded.

“So the shadowhunters didn’t only fight demons, they also protected humans, or mundanes as we were called back then, along with downworlders.” Sam continued.

“Downworlders?” Jack asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Vampires, werewolves, witches. Monsters.” Dean explained.

“Hey, they aren’t all monsters!” Alec defended.

“No, right, they’re just cuddly, misunderstood care bears.” Dean shot back sarcastically.

Alec glared at the older man.

“Anyway, shadowhunters were lead by something called the Clave, and together they held peace in the shadow world. Monsters were a bit different back then, more peaceful. And those who weren’t were handled by the shadowhunters.” Sam explained, giving his older brother a look that said _don’t pick a fight_.

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned against the brick wall.

“So, the book mentions the battle of Idris, that’s why I thought it sounded familiar.” Sam continued.

“I remember. God was so angry with Raziel for creating nephilim without His permission that he was banished to earth and stripped of his wings. Then we had to reset earth.” Castiel added thoughtfully.

“What do you mean reset earth?” Dean asked.

“Well, the world had already come into the 21st century, but due to the complications Raziel and the shadowhunters had caused he went back to right before the very first shadowhunter was created and reset the world from there.” Castiel explained.

“What happened to the shadowhunters? And all the downworlders, and the mundanes that lived?” Alec asked trying to keep his calm.

“Well the shadowhunters were already extinct when it happened, as for the rest I don’t know exactly, but I’m pretty sure God smote them all.” Said Castiel matter-of-factly, but with a hint of sadness.

“But why would God reset the earth if they were already extinct?” Sam asked, clearly confused.

“Because the nephilim had gone against the will of heaven, and they were considered too powerful, too dangerous to have around.”

“Then why not just smite them and let the world go on? Why _reset_ it?” Dean asked a little angrily.

“Because, Dean, He didn’t want to risk any of them surviving, they were too big a threat. Why do you think nephilim were forbidden in the first place? It was after Raziel’s failure almost tore heaven apart.” Castiel answered feeling agitated.

“Failure.” Alec breathed out unbelievingly.

“Alec-” Sam started to speak.

“No it’s fine. I get it. We were failures. I don’t really care about that, and I don’t really see how this is going to help with my situation right now.” Alec interrupted Sam.

“Because after God smote the creatures he pulled the plug as you would call it, he ended it all. It is one thing for you to jump forwards in time and land here, because this world exists. But even if it was possible to send you back to your year, it would still be this world, because our timeline paved right over yours.” Castiel explained.

“So he basically taped over an entire existence like it was a bad rerun?” Dean asked and Cas nodded slowly.

“So there’s no way for me to go back?” Alec stared down at the table.

“No. I’m sorry.” Castiel said, looking sadly at the boy.

All of them looked at Alec in silence, pity in their eyes. Dean broke the silence.

“I always knew Chuck was a dick, but wiping out an entire world because he was scared of their power-” He started.

“Her power.” Castiel interjected.

“Her? There was only one?” Sam asked, brows furrowed.

“That’s even worse. She must have been one scary braud.” Dean added.

“Not scary. Clarissa Fairchild was extremely powerful, she had the ability to break the natural order with ancient runes.” Castiel told them.

“What did you say?” Alec snapped his head up suddenly and looked at Castiel with bewilderment and anger.

They all looked at him, Dean stood from the wall, ready for the situation to turn ugly.

“Clarissa Fairchild.” Castiel repeated, this time unsurely.

“I knew Clary Fray would come back to bite me in the ass.” Alec mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. He put his head in his hands and breathed out sharply in frustration.

“Wait, you knew her?” Dean asked a little too sharply.

“She’s the one who came and turned all of our lives upside down. She dated my parabatai.” Alec told them.

“What’s a parabatai?” Jack asked, who had been listening to the other men.

They all looked at Alec expectantly. When he said nothing Dean gave Castiel a questioning look.

“Don’t look at me. I know _of_ the shadowhunters, but I wasn’t really involved in their culture or customs the way Raziel was.” Castiel told Dean.

“It’s what we call each other when we... It’s a pair of nephilim warriors bonded by an oath and a rune, swearing to fight alongside each other for the rest of our lives.” Alec explained, expression full of pain as he thought about Jace.

“That sounds cool.” Jack said with a vague smile.

“But you knew Clarissa Fairchild? And who exactly was your parabatai?” Sam asked him, changing the subject.

“Jace. Wayland. Or Herondale, I’m not sure what he settled on.” Alec answered, still thinking about his best friend.

“Wait,” Dean said, stepping forward, “wasn’t that like the ‘hero’ of the book or whatever?” He asked.

“Well not the hero, since this is actual history, not just a story. And it mentions a bunch of people, but towards the end it’s mostly Herondale, Fairchild, Lightwood, Morgenstern… What’s your point?” Sam asked, a little taken aback that Dean was not only interested but actually knew the book well enough to recognize a character from it. His older brother had never been much of a reader, or a history buff, not counting the numerous cowboys he seemed to worship of course.

“My point is,” Dean said, stepping over to Alec with a smug look, “that _Alec_ here, is in fact Alexander Lightwood.” He said, now standing behind Alec with his hands on his shoulders.

Dean had his special grin all over his face, the one reserved for when he figured something out before his nerdy baby brother. It was a grin not used very often. Sam and Castiel looked at Alec with wide eyes. Jack just looked between the four other men with narrowed eyes and head tilted. He had no idea what was going on.

“Why is everybody staring at me?” Alec asked, eyes wider than usual but a face untouched by any expression.

“You’re Alexander Lightwood. Your name is all over the book.” Sam said, stunned.

“Why would my name be in a history book? That’s not possible.” Alec said, eyeing the men surrounding him.

“Now it makes sense. You disappeared, no one knew how. I mean, basically a third of this book contains tales about yours and your friends’ adventures, another third is of your friends searching for you after your disappearance. They turned over every stone in the world trying to find you. Isabelle Lightwood and Magnus Bane, they-” Sam started babbling.

“Magnus? What happened to Magnus? Does it say?” Alec interrupted. He started to feel panic rise within him.

“It doesn’t really say. At the end of this book he was still alive I think.” Sam answered and slid the book over to Alec who stared at it as if it was going to explode.

“So there’s a chance he made it here? God didn’t smite him?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Well, there are a few known creatures who managed to get through to this world, but I heard they ended up way back in the early 1900’s somehow…” Castiel said, pondering the thought.

“So they’re probably not alive today, then.” Dean added, oddly sad.

“Warlocks are immortal. We need to find Magnus.” Alec said with determination, ignoring the older man.


	7. Where are you?

Alec had read the history book cover to cover at least 8 times in the last couple of days. He had laughed when reading about what his friends had been up to after his disappearance and he had sulked over reading about his old adventures, missing his friends like crazy. But the parts he had read and reread were about Magnus, not only because he missed him the most but because he was trying to find a lead on where the crazy warlock could be right now. So far, he had no luck. The last thing about Magnus that the book mentioned was a mission he and Isabelle had gone on in Rio, they had in turn been following up on a lead looking for Alec. It was confusing, really. 

But after that mission, nothing else was mentioned. It was so abrupt, their mission hadn’t even been completed in the books, it had just ended in the middle of it. The book did mention Isabelle afterwards, so he knew she had made it out. For a second he thought that Magnus may have died on that mission, but there was no mention of his death like it was on most other people in the book. It was strange, something wasn’t quite right. There were several peoples’ deaths missing. Alec opened the book, preparing to read it for the 9th time, when Sam walked into the library carrying a plate of sandwiches. He put it down and sat down opposite Alec. 

“How many times have you read that thing?” He asked the younger man.

“8, beginning on 9, why?” Alec asked without looking up. 

“Wow. You don’t think you should read something else? You probably know that one by heart now.” Sam suggested, snacking on a sandwich.

“Yeah like what? Alice in Wonderland?” Alec asked sarcastically, taking a sandwich of his own. 

“No I don’t mean like that, I mean like other history books maybe? Something that might mention Magnus?” Sam said. Alec looked up.

“I thought you said this was the only history book from my world?” Alec asked hesitantly. 

“It is, but if Magnus made it here, and in the 1900s, don’t you think he might have been mentioned in  _ our _ history as well?” Sam asked knowingly. That seemed to light something up in Alec’s mind.

“Why didn’t I think of that? Of course!” He exclaimed, getting up from the chair and practically ran to the nearest book shelf, sandwich still in hand. Dean walked into the library and saw the younger man struggle with piling books in his arms while trying not to drop his food. He smirked and walked over to Alec, mischievously snatching the sandwich out of his hand, taking a big bite. 

“You’re welcome.” He said, sitting down next to his baby brother. “You finally managed to pry him away from that book?” He asked Sam, looking at Alec piling book after book on top of each other on the table. 

“Something like that. How’d it go? Anything?” Sam asked his brother.

“Nothing yet, but all the hunters are on the lookout for a male witch with makeup and spiky hair, and I called Rowena and left a voicemail.” He answered. 

“Okay good. But he might not wear makeup you know.” Sam told him.

“Actually,” Alec interjected, “it’s the 21st century, of course he’ll wear his makeup. And he’s a  _ warlock _ , not a witch.” He added, glaring at Dean who was still eating his stolen sandwich.

“You’re not going to need those,” Sam said to Alec, picking up a pile of books from the 18th century, “they’re way too old to mention him.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Alec said and opened a book, diving into it completely. Sam picked up another one and started reading too. 

“Right, so I’m going to leave you nerds to this and go check up on Jack.” Dean told the room in general, and when he didn’t get as much as a nod in response he quietly snuck away, successfully avoiding the boring part of research once again. 

Jack was in his room, sitting on his bed with his laptop. Dean knocked softly on the open door and stepped in. Jack looked up.

“What’re you up to?” Dean asked.

“I’m trying to find Magnus on Google. I tried his name but got nothing, then i tried ‘man with makeup’ and got a lot of results, but nothing that seems relevant.” Jack explained.

“Yeah, that won’t really work. Why don’t you take a break? The others are burying their noses in history books as we speak.” Dean told him.

“Maybe I should go help them.” Jack said and disappeared of out the room before Dean could even react. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out, looking at the screen. When he saw ‘ _ Rowena’ _ flash across it he swiped and put the phone to his ear. 

“Rowena, you got something for me?” 

“Why on earth would you be looking for that insufferable alcoholic?” 


	8. An awkward conversation

Sam, Jack, and Alec were sitting in the library reading in silence when Dean came waltzing in.

“Alec, would you say that Magnus liked to drink?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, I guess. Why?” Alec said, not looking up from the book.

“Well, then I got a lead. You coming?” Dean asked him with a smile. All three looked up from their books.

“Really? How?” Sam asked his brother a little unbelievingly.

“Just heard back from Rowena, and she told me the name of the last person she saw Magnus with, or well in her words ‘the last dimwit who wasted their time with that insufferable alcoholic’.” Dean said with half a laugh. 

“So I take it they didn’t get along…” Sam said.

“Doesn’t matter, we need to find him!” Alec burst out, getting up from the chair so quickly it almost fell over.

“Take it easy, we’re going. It’s a few states over, we’ll be there in a few hours.” Dean said, barely stopping the boy from running right over him. 

“Right, let’s get going.” Sam said and got up. “Jack, do you want to come or stay?”

“I’d like to come, but what about Castiel?” Jack asked.

“We’ll leave him a note, he’ll be fine.” Dean said calmly. 

Sam went into the kitchen and wrote  _ ‘Might have found Magnus, back tomorrow’ _ on a post it and stuck it to the counter, then he went out towards the stairs and out of the bunker. 

It was already dark outside so there wasn’t much to look at through the windows of the Impala. Alec had a nervous tick where he stroked and pinched the skin between his thumb and index finger, and it started to get really red. He felt thankful for the music that was playing, otherwise this silence would have been deafening. Jack just looked around as if everything was interesting, Sam was on his phone reading something, and Dean was tapping the wheel in rhythm to the music, singing slightly in bits and pieces. When the song ended he turned the volume down.

“So I gotta ask, why are you so hell bent on finding this Magnus guy? From the description earlier I thought you’d rather find your paratee, paratai, what did you call it?” Dean asked Alec who was sitting behind Sam. 

“Parabatai.” Alec corrected.

“Right, parabatai, why aren’t we looking for him? I thought you two were close.” Dean added.

“He’s dead.” Alec said stoically, trying not to show his sadness.

“But his death isn’t mentioned in the book either, couldn’t he have made it here as well?” Sam offered.

“He might have, but he’d still be dead by now. Nephilim aren’t immortal.” Alec explained.

“We’re not?!” Jack asked with a hint of panic. 

“You are, Jack. Don’t worry. There are other differences between nephilim now and then, I just didn’t know you guys weren’t immortal. I mean, all the deaths mentioned in the books are from battle.” Sam said, trying to calm the youngest man.

“Okay, but this Magnus guy is immortal but not indestructible, how do you know he’s not, you know, dead?” Dean asked.

“Dean!” Sam scolded his brother.

“No it’s okay. I know because it’s Magnus. He might not be indestructible but he’s damn close. He’s the most amazing, powerful person I’ve ever known.” Alec said calmly.

“Wow, you must have known him really well.” Dean said.

“Yeah, I think he knew me more than anyone, and I knew him better than most at least.” Alec said, thanking the Angel for the darkness in the car hiding his blush.

“That’s cool, so you guys were like best friends?” Dean asked, totally clueless. 

Alec scoffed laughingly. “Best friends, no we were…” He trailed off. Sam gave his brother a look that said  _ ‘really?’  _ Then it clicked for Dean.

“Oh. Ooh! Okay, yeah that’s cool. That’s…” 

Now it was Dean’s turn to thank a higher power for the darkness in the car. He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly said, “We should be there in about two hours.” and then turned the music up again. They drove the rest of the way in silence, the only sound was the classic rock coming out of the speakers. 


	9. Old friends

“Portia? James?” 

“Wait, you know these people?” Alec asked the two older men. 

“Yeah, we worked a case with them a while back. Dean, you didn’t tell me these were the people we were meeting.” Sam scolded his brother slightly. 

“Surprise surprise.” Dean said with a smirk. “How’s it been?”

“Good, good. No one has tried to convince me I’ve murdered a bunch of people so all in all I’d say it’s been oddly dull.” James said. 

“So to what do we owe the pleasure?” Portia asked.

“Magnus Bane.” Alec answered, locking his gaze on the two new people. Portia stared at him in shock. James must have picked up on the awkwardness and was looking to Portia for an answer. When he didn’t get one he gestured towards the door. 

“Should we maybe get inside, sit, have a drink?” He offered. There were some silent nods but everyone followed James inside the local witch bar.

They found a booth big enough for the 6 of them and ordered drinks. Beer for Sam, Dean, Jack, and James, martinis for Portia and Alec. Dean eyed the younger man a little amused, he wasn’t expecting the tall, dark, tattoo covered man dressed in black to drink cocktails. He quickly wiped the smirk off his face and concentrated on the situation. 

“So what about Magnus?” Portia asked, breaking the silence. 

“I need to find him, and I heard you were the last one to see him.” Alec explained, calm but sharp.

“Need to find him? What did he do? Leave you after the greatest night of your life, never to be heard from again?” Portia mocked.

“Funny.” Alec shot back, not at all amused. “No, I’m not one of his bed warmers, I know him.” He added. 

“And if you really do know Magnus Bane you know that he’s impossible to find unless he wants to be.” She shot back. 

“Look, we heard from Rowena that you spent a lot of time with Magnus about 20-30 years ago, what happened after that?” Sam asked, trying to be a diplomat. 

“Rowena, of course. I bet she wasn’t too happy reminiscing over him. He broke her heart you know.” Portia said with a smirk.

“Rowena doesn’t have a heart, but nice try.” Dean interjected. 

“Fine, her pride then.” Portia shot back. 

“Whatever. Just tell us what happened, please. I need to find my boyfriend.” Alec said impatiently. 

Portia looked at him as if though she had been slapped. James looked at her worriedly but said nothing. 

“Magnus Bane doesn’t do  _ boyfriends _ .” She said after a while. 

“Well, obviously he did. He does. It’s hard to explain. Can you please just tell us how you knew him.” Alec pleaded.

“We spent about a decade together partying, the only boyfriend he ever mentioned was… Is it possible? Are you really Alexander?” She asked him, the reality of the situation dawning on her.

“Alexander Lightwood.” Jack added helpfully.

“No way. This is incredible.” Portia said mostly to herself. “Oh if he knew…”

“What am I missing here?” James asked, confusion clear on his face.

“Right, sorry. Magnus Bane is the warlock I told you about, the one I thought would take me as his familiar a long time ago. Turned out he was more of a cat person.” Portia explained to James who nodded slowly in understanding. 

“So, about Magnus…” Dean said, trying to move the conversation along.

“Right. We partied together for about a decade, during which he met Rowena and all that. Then out of the blue one day he said he was feeling something, like a pull, or a force or something like that. He just said he had some business to take care of and then he left. Never heard from him again.” Portia explained. 

“Did he mention anything else about that pull?” Sam asked.

“No, just that it was familiar, he had felt it before. Don’t know when though.” Portia said apologetically. 

They all looked a little bit sad, Alec the most. Dean got up and turned back toward the booth. 

“We’ll get back to the bunker tomorrow, do some research about the pull. We’ll figure it out, but tonight; drinks. Portia, Alec, gin or vodka?” He asked.

“Gin.” They both answered in unison, causing them to look slightly happier at least. 

They all spent the night at the bar drinking and reminiscing. They talked about the case Dean and Sam had worked there earlier, filling both Jack and Alec in on what had gone down. They all listened to Portia’s crazy stories from when she and Magnus had been drinking buddies. Alec even shared a story about Magnus, of their first date when he had been hustled in pool. It was a fun night full of laughter and memories. Alec felt happier than he’d been since he’d accidentally landed in this odd future. Little did he know, that happiness would soon be gone. 


	10. I miss the iratze rune

Dean woke up with a searing headache. Why did he have to try those martinis, gin was literally poison. He really should have stuck with beer, but Alec had made the most adorable hurt face when Dean had made fun of his drinking preferences. He really knew how to guilt a guy into stuff, best to remember that in the future. Dean was happy he wasn’t alone though, Jack had gotten really curious about the clear drink as well, hopefully he was just as hungover. Hangovers tended to feel a little bit better if you weren’t alone. Sam would definitely have to drive today, at least for the first few hours. 

Dean looked around the motel room. Ugly wallpaper, check. Funky smell, check. Jack on the couch, check. Sam on the other bed, check. Alec next to him, ch- Wait, what? He sat up, cursing his stupid hangover, and looked down. There was Alec, passed out in his bed. What had happened last night? He tried to remember but blanked. He lifted the covers, they were both fully clothed. Okay, good, panic gone. But what had they been thinking with this sleeping arrangement? 

“Chill. He spent half the night in my bed but he moved too much so I sent him over to you. You twist and turn too so I thought it would be a better match.” Sam said quietly when he saw his older brother panic slightly. 

“Why couldn’t we spring for two rooms again?” Dean asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Because Jack insisted that he wouldn’t need to sleep tonight, but then he passed out because of the alcohol.” Sam explained while quietly getting up.

“Right. I hope he’s at least as hungover as I am. Diner breakfast? Something greasy?” He asked his younger brother.

“Yeah, as soon as they wake up we’ll check out, grab some food before we leave town. Can you even drive?” Sam asked.

“No, I hoped you could. You only had a couple of beers.” Dean told him with a pleading smile.

“Yeah, fine, give me the keys.” Sam told his older brother.

Dean reached for the car keys that had somehow ended up on the floor and threw them to Sam who caught them. Alec groaned and turned, then he slowly blinked and opened his eyes. He looked at Dean a little suspiciously. 

“What are you doing in my bed?” He asked.

“I should be asking you that question.” Dean told him before getting up and starting to look for his shoes. 

Alec rubbed his eyes and sat up. 

“Oh, right. Motel room, not enough beds.” He said while he remembered more and more from the night before. 

Jack suddenly got up and put on his jacket and shoes that were discarded by the couch. 

“Good morning! Last night was fun!” He said to the other three men, a little to cheerily.

“How are you not hungover? This is so not fair.” Dean complained.

“Nephilim healing.” Sam explained.

“Right. Forgot about that.” Dean said mostly to himself. “Am I seriously the only one that feels like crap?” He asked the room in general.

“Nope.” Alec said and put his face in his hands. “Hangovers are the worst, I miss the iratze rune.”

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

The diner was filled with people, probably since it was lunch by the time they got there. Dean ordered the biggest, greasiest meal on the menu. 

“You’re gonna have a heart attack.” Alec told him matter-of-factly. 

“I tell him that every day, he never listens.” Sam said amused.

“Then I’ll die a happy man.” Dean said with a smirk, taking a huge bite of the triple bacon cheeseburger, then he added, “Besides, I couldn’t live off of that rabbit food.”

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch.”

Alec looked between the two, then at Jack who was just smiling. He was used to their banter. Especially in the mornings. 

Several hours later when they walked into the bunker they were met by Castiel, phone in hand.

“I was just about to call you.” He said to Dean.

“And now you don’t have to. So what’s up, how are the winged dicks?” Dean asked, making his way down the stairs. 

“Well, the angels did have information regarding the situation.” He told them.

“You didn’t tell them about Alec, right?” Sam asked him.

“No. If they found out there was a shadowhunter here they would have come for him. I left out that part when I asked about Magnus Bane.” Castiel answered, then he looked at Alec.

“What about Magnus? Did they say where we can find him?” Alec asked with a hint of hopefulness.

  
“Yes. But I’m afraid we’re too late. Magnus Bane was…” Castiel trailed off.

“Was what?” Jack asked.

“He was killed by a demon about 15 years ago.” Castiel said sadly. 

There was a silence, it felt like it went on for hours even though it only lasted a few seconds. Sam looked at Alec with pity, Jack just looked down on the ground, as did Castiel. Alec stared at him but said nothing. Dean looked at Alec and then Cas and broke the silence.

“What demon?” He asked. Castiel opened his mouth as to answer but Alec beat him to it. 

“Asmodeus. Prince of hell.”


	11. The different stages of grief

**Sunday, 5:12 PM (The day after discovering Magnus’ death)**

Alec was sitting on his bed in the room that had been set up for him in the bunker. He thought about Magnus, of how he could have managed to live for hundreds of years, evade the destruction of his world, and keep living here. He couldn’t have died that easily. No, he must have heard it wrong. Or the angels had lied to Castiel. Something wasn’t right. He just couldn’t believe it. Magnus had been such a constant in Alec’s life the last few years. He felt like his life hadn’t even started until he met Magnus, not for real anyway. This just couldn’t be true. 

**Tuesday, 11:34 AM**

_ “Has he eaten anything?” _

_ “No, not a single bite since that diner this weekend.” _

_ “How is he still alive? He has to eat something.” _ __   
  


_ “I’ll try, but no promises…”  _

Alec could hear the conversation outside of his door. Maybe he should eat something, he felt hungry. Or was that just the guilt gnawing away on his insides? This was all his fault. If he just hadn’t made that stupid deal with Asmodeus for Magnus’ magic, this wouldn’t have happened. He never would have wound up in this world. They would have grown old together and died in the world that was destroyed. Would that have been better? He just kept wondering if there was anything he’d said or done while talking to Asmodeus that had caused him to lash out at Magnus, had he made it worse somehow? Was this not only indirectly, but actually directly his fault? Probably. He thought about Magnus and felt a sharp pain in his heart. Maybe he should try to think about something else, just for a second. Maybe eating would be a good distraction right now?

**Friday, 10:03 PM**

“Hey kiddo, you up?” Dean asked, peering into the dark room.

“Yes. And I’m not a kid!” Alec snapped back a little harshly. 

“I know that. Can I come in?” He asked a little carefully.

“Whatever.” Alec answered stoically. 

Dean stepped into the black room. He left the door ajar to let in some light so that he could navigate to the chair. He sat down and looked at Alec who had buried himself in his covers. 

“How are you doing?” He asked the younger man.

“How do you think?” Alec snapped back.

“I get it. Okay, believe me I get it. We’ve all lost people we love. It sucks. And I wish I could tell you that you’ll be fine one day, but that’s not true. It’s always going to hurt. The pain never goes away, it just dulls a little bit.” He explained.

“That’s one of the worst pep talks I’ve ever heard.” Alec told him.

“Yeah it’s not a pep talk. It’s just how it is. What I’m trying to say is that you won’t be as sad forever, it does get more manageable with time.” Dean continued.

“Yeah well I’m not said, I- I’m angry. I’m angry at myself for letting this happen, I’m angry at Asmodeus, I’m furious with God, or Chuck, or whatever.”

“I know. But you’re not going to be as angry forever either.” Dean tried to comfort him. When he got no answer he got up from the chair and walked towards the door. Before leaving he turned around and added “We’re all here for you. Just let us know what you need.”

**Monday, 6:27 AM**

Alec could hear noises from the kitchen. It was probably Sam, he was the only one in the bunker up this early in the morning. Except from himself of course, but he hadn’t gone to sleep yet so it didn’t really count. He hadn’t been able to sleep, all of the memories he had of Magnus had kept him up. Everything felt so dark. It was like a stormy cloud was constantly over his head, raining down on him. It had rained the first time they had made love. He remembered the trickling sound on the window in Magnus’ bedroom. Everything had been so perfect. Would he ever be able to love again? Was he ever going to be happy again? Right now it didn’t feel like it. He had this overwhelming feeling that he was about to cry, but the tears never came. He felt gray, colourless, empty. Nothing would ever be good again.

**Friday, 7:39 AM**

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked angrily, rubbing his eyes while walking into the kitchen. When he was met by a sight of Alec and not Sam as he had originally thought he softened. “Well good morning! Glad to see you up and about.”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Alec asked worriedly. 

“No. Or well yes, but it’s okay. What are you cooking?” Dean asked the younger man. 

“Pancakes! Blueberry, you want some?” Alec asked with a proud grin.

“Sure. Coffee?” He asked and Alec pointed towards the machine. 

“Freshly brewed by Sam, or Jack, I’m not sure.” He answered.

On that note, Sam and Jack both came into the kitchen.

“What is all that noise?” Sam asked and froze, slightly shocked when he saw Alec at the stove. 

“Alec’s making pancakes.” Dean explained while pouring himself a big cup of coffee.

“Oh can I have some too?” Jack asked happily. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll make enough for all of us. Where’s Castiel? Do you think he’ll want some too?” He asked, looking around for the trenchcoated angel. 

“He’s away on some angel business I think, but he doesn’t eat anyway.” Sam explained, taking a seat at the counter between Jack and Dean. 

Alec took out four plates and loaded some blueberry pancakes onto each of them, then he put the plates in front of the others and went back to the stove to start cleaning up before eating his own breakfast. Dean was the first one to take a bite. He made a face out of reflex but quickly recovered in time for Alec to turn around. Sam and Jack had similar reactions, but Sam nudged them to eat it anyway so they all just smiled and complimented the food. Alec smiled proudly and sat down to try the pancakes himself. He took a bite and surely enough, he spit it right out again. 

“These are disgusting!” He exclaimed, then he looked at the others’ plates. “Please tell me you didn’t eat those just to make me happy.”

“Well…” Sam trailed off. Dean glared at his brother and Jack just looked away awkwardly.

**Friday, 8:17 PM (A few hours after the pancake disaster)**

“Do you drink scotch?” Dean asked Alec when he strolled into the kitchen carrying a decanter of amber liquid and two glasses.

“Well, it’s better than IPA.” Alec answered, looking curiously at the other man. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Dean answered and poured scotch into the two glasses, pushing one of them across the table and gestured for Alec to sit down. He did.

They both took a sip, Dean smiled and Alec scrunched up his face. 

“Really?” Dean said disbelievingly.

“I’ll get used to it, I did the same thing with martinis in the beginning. Before I met Magnus I didn’t even drink.” Alec explained with a smile as he thought about the warlock. 

“Huh. You seem to be coping better.” Dean remarked, looking at the other man.

“Yeah, I guess. It still hurts like hell though.” Alec answered. 

“I get that. So what now?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m stuck here in this weird future. I’m never going back. I might as well  _ adapt _ .” He said, making bunny ears at the word.

“Adapt?” Dean asked with a questioning look.

“Yes. I was always good at that, according to my mother at least.” Alec answered, his smile dropping a bit. 

“How so?” Dean asked curiously.

“Well, I adapted in my fighting at the academy, broke a bully’s nose. That was fun. I adapted when my parents wanted me to marry for political alliance. Although, I don’t think that one counts because I ran away with a man in the middle of the ceremony. So maybe I’m not  _ that _ good at adapting after all.” Alec explained, his smile coming back when he thought about that ridiculous wedding that almost happened. At that Dean laughed out loud. 

“Wow! Yeah I can’t imagine your folks were too happy about that one.” 

“They were not.” Alec confirmed. “But it didn’t matter, Magnus was worth it. The only man I’ve ever loved, ever will love too.” 

“Don’t say that, you’ll find love again I’m sure.” Dean tried to comfort.

“No, not really. I don’t know how it works in this world, but where I come from nephilim love once, fiercely.” 

“That sounds intense.” Was all that Dean could say, because, wow, that really did sound intense.

“Maybe. But for the rest I’ll adapt here, don’t have much of a choice.” Alec said after a few moments of silence.

“I’m sure you will. You know you can stay with us as long as you want, right?” 

“Yeah, I think I will actually. I can’t imagine there are a lot of other places where my skill set would actually come to use.” 


	12. Jody calling

Three weeks had passed since the day Alec was spit out by a rift and had landed in the future. All of the men in the bunker had poured over the books in the library, trying to figure out what to do about the situation. They had tried to contact God, or Chuck, but they hadn’t received any word from him. At the moment, it seemed like the only thing to do was assimilate Alec into their world.

Alec spent the time in the bunker learning about the monsters and demons of this time and how to kill them. He enjoyed the days spent in the library or watching movies with Jack, but the nights were worse. Even though he was slowly coming to terms with Magnus’ death, he had nightmares every night and often woke up in terror. The boys took turns sleeping in an armchair by his bed. It seemed to calm him down not being alone. Dean had taken it upon himself to spend most nights there since it seemed to be the ones that calmed Alec the most. Dean’s protective big brother instincts had kicked in over the younger man. 

One morning as they were all having breakfast, except for Cas who just sat there, Sam got a call.

“Jody what’s up?” He answered the phone. 

Alec looked at Sam curiously and then at Dean for some sort of explanation. 

“Jody is a friend of ours, sheriff of Sioux Falls. She calls us about cases sometimes. You’d like her.” Dean explained. 

Alec nodded and continued eating his cereal. Sam took the phone from his ear and put it on the table, clicking the speaker button. 

“Jody, you’re on speaker.” Sam told her.

“Hey Jody!” Dean said.

“Hi boys. It’s like I told Sam, I’ve got a bit of a pickle over here. Seems to be a couple of Djinn, but they’re smart. I’ve been tracking them for weeks but so far nada. Thought you could help.” The voice on the phone, Jody, said. 

“I already promised Garth I’d help him with a hunt, think we could split up maybe?” Sam asked Dean. 

“Yeah sure, how do you wanna do it?” Dean asked.

“I can go with Cas and you can take Jack and Alec?” Sam suggested.

“Are you really sticking me with the trainees?” Dean asked his brother with a sigh. 

“I’ll buy you pie when we get back.” Sam offered.

“Fine. Alright Jody, me and the younglings are coming to help.” Dean told the woman on the phone.

“Younglings? Plural?” Jody asked.

“I’ll explain it when we get there.” Dean told her and ended the call.

“Alright, Cas you’re ready?” Sam asked and left with the angel.

Alec stood up but was pulled down by Dean again.

“Coffee first.” He explained. 


	13. Not again...

“Jody!” Dean exclaimed when he saw the woman. He hugged her tightly and when he let go he gestured towards Alec. “This is Alec, our  _ second _ nephilim.”

“Oh! Another nephilim. Do I wanna know or…?” She trailed off and when Dean shook his head she just nodded and extended her hand towards Alec. “Nice to meet you, Alec.”

Alec shook her hand and nodded politely. 

“So Donna and the girls are hunting a nest of vamps in Nebraska. They tried to help with the Djinn but got squat, just like me.” Jody explained. 

“Okay, so how do you know it’s a Djinn?” Dean asked.

“A few disappearances, a witness described a man with face tattoos, call it a hunch.” The woman explained. 

“Have you checked old warehouses, abandoned buildings?” Dean asked. 

“Yup, nada.” Jody answered. “I told you, they’re smart. It think I closed in on them a few days back but when I got to the lair they were already gone.” 

“Hm. Okay well let’s grab some food and then we’ll put the boys on research mode, now that there’s more of us be can cover more ground at the same time, narrowing the chances of them getting away.” Dean ordered with his leadership voice. 

It reminded Alec of how he used to give orders while he was still the head of the New York institute. A pang of pain crossed him but disappeared almost immediately. He had to get adjusted to this new life. Here he was just a nephilim, a boy it seemed. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

They all went to a diner in town highly praised by Jody. The boys ordered bacon cheeseburgers and Jody had a chicken salad. When the waitress put down the food both Dean and Jack devoured their burgers with big bites while Alec and Jody looked with wide eyes at the two men across the booth. 

“How you boys can eat like that and not choke on your food still amazes me.” Jody said with humour in her voice. 

“Funny.” Dean said with a mouthful. 

Alec started to eat his own burger, but in more normal sized bites. Jody just raised her eyebrows and ate her salad. 

“So, Alec. What’s your story?” She asked.

“I’m a shadowhunter. I accidentally travelled through a portal and landed here in the future where my people are now extinct.” Alec explained plainly. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Jody said shocked.

“It’s okay. I’ve made my peace with it. Sort of.” He answered and took another bite. 

“So your tattoos, are they because you’re a shadowhunter or just your style?” Jody asked curiously. 

“Because he’s a shadowhunter. But they’re not tattoos, they’re runes. Gives him like speed, agility, stamina and stuff. Pretty cool actually.” Dean explained. 

Alec looked up at Dean and smiled at him. Dean looked back and snickered before reaching for Alec with a napkin, wiping off some mustard in the corner of his mouth. Jody observed their interaction and nodded to herself. 

“I see.” She mumbled with a fond smile. 

Dean and Jack went to the counter to get some dessert while Jody had seen an old friend she went to talk to. Alec sat in the booth and waited. A waitress came to clear the table. 

“You’re all done with this love?” She asked, touching his arm fondly. 

“Yes ma’am.” Alec answered her and let her stack the empty plates on a tray.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Dean and Jack stood at the counter of the diner and waited for the dessert. 

“Dean can I ask you a question?” Jack asked the older man. 

“Shoot, kiddo.” Dean answered him.

“Do you like Alec?” 

“Yeah, sure I do. Why?” Dean asked, a little taken aback by the question.

“No, I mean do you  _ like _ him?” Jack asked him with a knowing look.

“Why would you ask me that?” Dean asked the boy when he finally got caught up in what he meant. 

“I was wondering, because Sam told Castiel that you  _ really liked _ Alec. That it shows in the way you act around him.” Jack explained. 

“Uh huh, and how do I act around him?” Dean asked a little defensively. 

“That you smile around him a lot, and that you are always close to him. I have observed you and I think that it’s true. So do you like him?” Jack asked.

A waitress put the plates of pie on the counter and Jack and Dean took two each, making their way back to the booth.

“He’s a good kid. That’s it.” He told the younger man and put the plates of pie down on the table. He sat down and just as he was about to take the first bite Jody came back and sat down. 

“Where’s Alec?” She asked him.

“What do you mean? I left him with you.” Dean said, feeling the panic rise within him.

“He was here just a second ago.” She said looking around.

They all looked around the diner, but no Alec.

“Dammit!” Dean yelled. 


	14. I dream of another world

Alec opened his eyes. It took him a second to remember where he was, but then the familiar feeling came back to him. It was the institute. He turned around and was met with a warm body. It was Magnus. He snuggled closer and relaxed. Then it hit him, Magnus was dead. And the institute was gone. How was this possible? He shot up in panic and looked around the room. It was indeed his old bedroom in New York. He quickly climbed out of bed and looked for his clothes. He found some pants and a shirt discarded on the floor and quickly put them on, rushing out through the door. He ran down the hall and made his way to the entrance hall with all the monitors. He ran down the stairs while looking back and bumped into someone, making them both tumble down the stairs. 

“Alec what the hell?” Jace said and got up, then he saw the panic in his parabatai’s eyes. “What’s wrong? And where are your shoes?”

Alec looked down and noticed that he had run out barefoot in his haste to get out. 

“What’s happening? Is this real?” He asked, looking at Jace with panic.

“Woah slow down, are you okay?” Jace asked him looking directly into his eyes as if he was trying to see something.

“You’re dead. How is this even possible?” Alec blurted out mostly to himself. He thought he was losing his mind. 

“What? No I’m right here Alec. I’m not dead, calm down.” Jace tried to comfort him.

Alec closed his eyes and thought hard. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe he hadn’t gone through a portal and landed in the future. But it had felt so real. Although, this felt just as real, so maybe… 

“There you are Alexander!” Magnus burst out, making his way down the stairs. “You left so quickly, I didn’t even have time to say good morning!” 

Alec quickly got up from the ground and spun around. He ran to Magnus and embraced him in a desperate hug.

“I thought I lost you…” He sniffled into the other man’s neck. 

Magnus looked at Jace questioningly but just got a shrug from the blonde. 

“It’s alright, I’m here.” He comforted Alec and patted his back soothingly. 

Then the room started to fill and Alec backed away. Izzy, Simon, and Clary entered the room as well, eyebrows raised at the scene in front of them. Alec smiled widely and hugged his sister tight, then he moved on and hugged Clary. He even hugged Simon who was very surprised at the new affection. 

“What’s going on?” Izzy asked suspiciously.

“I had the worst nightmare. You were all dead. It felt so real. I can’t even describe it…” Alec rambled with tears of joy burning behind his eyes. 

“Must have been hell of a nightmare…” Jace said with a crooked smile.

“You have no idea.” Alec sighed.

“Very well then, now that we have that all sorted out, are you ready for your interview?” Magnus asked with a smile.

“What interview?” Alec asked confusedly. 

“Your inquisitor’s interview, you’ve been preparing for it all week?” Clary said with furrowed brows.

“Inquisitor..?” Alec said thoughtfully, trying to remember when that had happened.

“Seriously big brother, what happened to you?” Izzy said with humour in her voice. “Come on, I’ll take you.”


	15. To hunt a Djinn

“Okay, we have four possible locations if they’re following the pattern. Jody and Jack, you take these two and I’ll hit up the other two. If you see anything suspicious, call or text. Don’t go alone, I’ll do the same. I’ve already texted Sam and Cas for backup but they might not get here in time. Make sure the knives dipped in lamb’s blood are real silver. We only have one vile of antidote and that’s in my pocket, so if you see them or Alec, call me. Understood?” Dean barked out orders left and right. Jody and Jack nodded and they went their separate ways. 

Dean arrived at an abandoned ice cream factory. He had his gun raised and stealthily rounded the corners inside looking for anything suspicious. He saw a broken tarp sway in the wind. His phone beeped. It was Jody telling him she had found nothing at her location, asking him if he had found anything at his. He heard a noise and rounded the corner. There was no Djinn but he was met with the sight of Alec and two of the missing people strung up to rigs with tubes and blood bags. He felt panic as he rushed to Alec’s side. He put his phone up to his ear and called Jody.

“Jody, they’re here, come quick!” He yelled into the phone while fiddling for the vile of antidote in his pocket. That’s when something grabbed him from behind and knocked him over the head. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“Jody, they’re here, come quick!” Dean yelled over the phone. Then there was a thud and the call ended.

“Crap!” Jody exclaimed. She texted Jack to let him know Dean had found them and then hurried outside to her truck. 

When she arrived at the old ice cream factory Jack was already outside waiting for her. They ran inside, knives at the ready and were met with a Djinn dragging Dean’s unconscious body to the side of the open space. Jack ran forward and tried to stab it but was quickly knocked to the side. Jody ran up to the Djinn and stabbed it in the neck, killing it. 

“Jody watch out!” Jack yelled, pointing behind her. 

Jody quickly spun around but was a second too late and instead got flung around by a second Djinn. He was just about to put his poisonous hand on her when he fell to the ground, revealing Jack standing there with a bloody knife and a proud look on his face. 

“Thanks Jack. Quickly, we need to find the antidote.” She said getting up from the ground. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Alec stepped out of the portal from Idris and landed safely back at the institute. He was greeted by his friends with suspenseful looks on their faces. 

“So, how did it go?” Jace asked hopefully. 

“It went… Great. I guess I’ll be taking over as inquisitor next year.” Alec said with a smile on his face. 

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Izzy exclaimed and ran up to her big brother, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you. Has anybody seen Magnus? I want to tell him the good news.” He asked his friends. 

“I think he’s in your room.” Clary offered. 

“Thanks.” Alec said with a smile before making his way up the stairs and through the halls to his bedroom. In there he found Magnus waiting with a bottle of champagne. 

“Congratulations!” He exclaimed, popping the bottle and filling two glasses.

“How is it that you already know? I got back from Idris not 5 minutes ago.” Alec asked his boyfriend with a wide smile. 

“Oh Alexander, I never doubted you even for a second. They’d be crazy to not give you the job.” Magnus said, extending his hand. “Care to dance?”

“With my two left feet?” Alec asked him humorously.

“Yes. I trust you not to step on my toes more than necessary.” He said and snapped his fingers, causing music to start playing out of nowhere. He extended his hand again and Alec took it.

They danced graciously, better than he had ever been able to before. He spun Magnus under his hand and swayed with him to the music. Magnus then spun both of them around quite fast.

“Hey slow down there.” Alec laughed out. 

Magnus spun them again even faster. Alec started to lose his grip of Magnus’ hand. 

“Stay with me Alexander.” Magnus said calmly. 

They spun again even faster and Alec lost his grip and was pulled out of Magnus’ embrace. Everything around him spun and his vision started to blur.

“Stay with me” was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

  
  


He suddenly woke up. He was gasping for air. His vision was blurred and he saw a man standing in front of him, but it wasn’t Magnus. This man had green eyes that bore into him in an oddly familiar way. 

“Dean?” He asked no one in particular.

“Alec? Alec thank God!” Dean burst out, tugging the younger man close and embraced him with all he had. “Never do that again!”

“What? What happened?” Alec asked in confusion. 

“You were taken by the Djinn. Then Dean tried to save you and got taken too. Then me and Jody saved you two.” Jack offered as an explanation. 

“Thanks we get it.” Dean said with annoyance colouring his voice.

“Come on boys, we can’t stay here. I gotta call this in.” Jody explained, ushering the boys to get up. 


	16. Scotch is good for heart to hearts

A week had gone by since Alec had been kidnapped by the Djinn and gotten hooked up to those tubes in that factory. He had been held up in his room ever since and refused company, day or night. Dean was starting to get worried. He was sitting in the library drinking some scotch when his younger brother joined him. 

“Can’t sleep either?” He asked his older brother while filling up a glass of scotch of his own.

“Nope.” Dean answered shortly. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asked.

“Nope.” Dean said and downed the last of the amber liquid, filling it up again. 

“Dean, he’s going to be okay.” Sam offered. “It was his first hunt here and he got kidnapped and poisoned by a Djinn, he probably just needs some time and then another go at it.”

“I don’t know Sammy, I don’t think it’s about the hunt going sideways. I think it might be about the dream world he got stuck in.” Dean said sadly.

“Why? Did he say anything about it?” Sam asked.

“No. He refuses to talk about it. That’s why I think it’s the problem.” Dean answered, sipping on his scotch. 

Sam nodded slowly and sipped on his own drink. 

“There’s more to it than that isn’t there?” Sam asked his brother.

“Yeah, like what?” Dean asked, avoiding eye contact.

“Dean, it’s okay. What you’re feeling. Nobody is judging you.” Sam offered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean said nonchalantly.

“Yes you do. So you like men, what’s the big deal?” Sam pried, trying to get his brother to just admit it. 

Dean just scoffed and drank his scotch. 

“I was actually with a guy in college, before I met Jessica.” Sam shared.

Dean looked at his younger brother in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Sam said and laughed. 

Dean smiled at his brother, then he opened his mouth as to say something but decided against it and sipped on his drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he broke it.

“Even if I did like men, and that’s a big if, the  _ boy _ is practically half my age.” He told his brother.

“Yeah so what? So are most of the waitresses you’ve slept with. And he’s not  _ that _ young.” Sam shot back teasingly. 

“Fair point. I just don’t know. I thought we had a moment or two before, but this last week it seems like he can’t even be around me. He tenses up every time I come too close. And then there’s the nephilim thing…” Dean rambled.

“What do you mean the nephilim thing? You slept with Anna and she was an angel.” Sam asked his brother in confusion. 

“No not that, I don’t care if he’s a nephilim. It’s just this thing he told me about him and Magnus, you know when you and Jack were away on that hunt in Missouri? He told me that he would never love anyone ever again. That nephilim love only once, fiercely.” Dean explained to his brother. 

“Wow. Intense.” Sam said with raised eyebrows.

“See, that’s what I said.” Dean laughed out.

“So what are you gonna do?” He asked Dean.

“I don’t know, Sammy. I don’t know.”


	17. Let it out

Alec sat in his room. He remembered so vividly how he had been dancing with Magnus and how he had been pulled away from the warm comfort of his boyfriend’s arms. At first he had been so angry with Dean and the others for pulling him away from his friends, his home. Then reality had dawned on him and he had realized what was going on. But he just couldn’t stop thinking about them. He felt homesick. He felt the loss of every one of his friends all over again. He thought about when Jace had died by the hand of Valentine, the pain he had felt then. This was worse. 

He pulled off his shirt and looked at his runes. He looked at the gaping hole where his parabatai rune had once been. It hadn’t been there ever since he had been flung into this timeline. He put his head into his hands and tried to hold back the tears. There was a knock at the door. He quickly pulled on his shirt and called out a ‘yeah?’. Dean entered the room and stopped when he saw the half dressed shadowhunter. 

“Hey, have you eaten?” He asked the younger man who was struggling to get his shirt all the way down his torso. 

“No, I’m not really hungry.” Alec responded, looking at the wall. 

“Yeah, I figured as much. Come on, let’s go.” Dean told him.

“Go where?” Alec asked suspiciously. 

“Supply run. I know you haven’t eaten in days, so this is the last step before I force feed you.” Dean told him with a serious tone. 

Alec had no doubt that the older man would actually do it, so he pulled on his boots and followed Dean outside. They went out to the Impala.

“You wanna drive?” Dean asked.

“Mundane driving isn’t really my strong suit, but thanks.” Alec explained.

“Suit yourself. But someday I am teaching you.” Dean told him.

“Really?” Alec asked with a smirk. It was the closest he’d been to smiling in a week. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“How about this?” Dean asked Alec, showing him a bag of potato chips. 

“Is that what you call dinner?” Alec asked him incredulously. 

“Well, it’s made from potatoes.” Dean said with a smirk. “Besides, I’m looking for comfort food, anything you don’t have to cook passes.”

“Why do you need comfort food?” He asked the older man with a questioning look.

“It’s not for me, it’s for you.” Dean answered him.

“Dean…” 

“Alec…” 

“I don’t need comfort food. I’m fine.” Alec told the older man.

“Fine my ass. You’ve been held up in your room for days, not eating, not sleeping. I’m trying to help you but you’re making it impossible.” He scolded.

“That’s because I don’t need your help. I- I just…” He trailed off.

“You just what? Talk to me.” Dean looked at him seriously.

“I need time, Dean. I- I had just started to come to terms with everything, the wound was healing. Then it got ripped open and I guess- everything just came over me again. It’s like I lost everyone twice. I feel sad, and- and angry, all the time. I want to punch the walls and scream, but none of that is ever getting my friends or family back. I’m frustrated. I feel hopeless. I- I don’t know what to do about it.” Alec confided.

Dean pondered his words for a bit.

“I think I have an idea…” He told the younger man with a smirk.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“What is this place?” Alec asked the older man while strapping on a pair of goggles.

“It’s a place where you can vent. Now take that crowbar and smash anything you’d like. But stay away from baby.” Dean told him with a stern look.

He had taken Alec to Bobby’s old junkyard and given him a pair of goggles and a crowbar. 

“How is this supposed to help?” Alec asked unsurely. 

“Are you kidding me? You said you wanted to punch walls, this is way better. I smashed my way through grieving for my dad here in this very yard. It’ll help, trust me.” Dean explained.

“Alright.” Alec said, still unsure. 

He raised the crowbar and smashed the trunk of an old car, it bounced back with force. He raised it again and smashed a window. It felt oddly satisfying. He kept smashing the car, leaving dents in the metal. He started to hear voices in his head.

_ I love you, Alexander.  _

He smashed a side window, the shattering glass drowning out the voice a little.

_ I love you Alec, but you have switch that’s always on.  _

He dented the hood.

_ Don’t make me lose you too. _

He hit the windshield, leaving a big crack across it.

_ I love you too, Alec. Come on we’re parabatai. _

He hit it again, harder. The crack grew bigger.

_ Stay with me, Alexander. _

There goes the taillight. 

_ Emotions cloud judgement. _

The voices rang in his head as clearly as the days they'd been spoken. He smashed the crowbar into the car harder and harder in an attempt to drown out the voices, until it got too much and he threw it away, almost hitting Dean. He sat down on the ground with his head in his hands. The tears he had been struggling to hold back for weeks finally made their way down his cheeks and he cried. He let it all out. He hadn’t cried like this since he was a child. He felt a presence behind him, someone sitting down on the ground, pulling him into their chest, rocking him slightly. It was Dean. He said nothing, just stroked his hand over the younger man’s head, shushing him with comforting sounds and movements. 


	18. When you do something stupid

**Dean POV**

That night Dean lay awake in his bed with Alec beside him. He snored slightly whenever he moved. In any other case Dean would have found it adorable, but he just couldn’t get over what Alec had told him that night. They had gotten home from the junkyard and sat down on his bed and Alec had told him all about Magnus.

He had told him about the flirting and the magic and the drinks. The wedding that had happened if Magnus hadn’t come in and interrupted him in the last possible moment, how they had shared their first, and Alec’s very first, kiss. He had told him about the restaurants, the romance, the breakups, the fights. Everything up until the deal he had made with Asmodeus. ‘Break his heart to save his life’. He had cried and cried and Dean had held him in his arms. Then the unexpected had happened. 

Alec had kissed him. And Dean had let him. He had felt guilty, but he hadn’t had the heart to push the younger man away. So they had kept kissing, and it had felt nothing short of amazing. Dean had imagined what it would be like to feel Alec’s lips on his own. Sure, it was wetter and saltier than he’d imagined, but it was incredible all the same. He was just thankful that Alec hadn’t tried to take things further, that was a line that couldn’t be uncrossed, and in his state Alec shouldn’t be making that type of decision. Which is why Dean was so thankful, because he honestly didn’t know if he would have been able to resist.

He lay awake long after Alec had fallen asleep, he thought about love. He knew he had felt it before. He had felt it with Lisa for a while, and it had hurt like hell when he had to let both her and Ben go. But he had never felt love like the one Alec had described. He guessed it was true then. Nephilim love fiercely. He wondered if a human could feel the same way. Was this how Sam had felt about Jessica? How his parents had felt for each other? Maybe. He made a mental note to ask his younger brother in the morning. But for now, all he could do was hold Alec and make sure the shadowhunter slept safely in his arms. 

**Alec POV**

He had held it together the whole way home, through the bunker, and into Dean’s room. Not a single tear shed since the junkyard. But then they started talking about Magnus and the tears came back. He had told Dean about everything. About his life, how his parents had demanded he be perfect, going on missions with Jace and Izzy, Clary showing up, meeting Magnus. 

Then he had told him about Magnus, what he was like, the flirting that Alec tried so hard to ignore, how he had said  _ screw it all _ and run away with Magnus. He told Dean about things he’d never told anyone about, like intimate details and emotions, about their relationship and how everything had just felt right. 

Then he had done something incredibly stupid. He knew it the second he put his lips against Dean’s. He didn’t even know if Dean was into guys or not, but either way the older man had humoured him at least. He didn’t know why he’d done it, maybe because he’d felt so lost and because Dean had really been there for him through everything that had happened in these last few weeks. He had really come around since that first day when Alec had appeared in his bedroom. 

For whatever reason he had kissed him, and Dean had kissed him back for what felt like hours. Then he had felt completely drained and closed his eyes and fallen asleep.


	19. The aftermath

**Alec POV**

Alec woke up with strong arms gripping him tightly. At first he panicked, but then he remembered the day before. How Dean had taken him out to a junkyard where he had let all of his emotions out and then broken down. He remembered telling Dean about Magnus, and he remembered crying his eyes out, something that hadn’t happened in years. 

Then he remembered the kissing and was immediately overcome by guilt. He felt like he had betrayed Magnus. Sure, for him it had probably been years and years, but for Alec it had just been weeks. He knew that it technically wasn’t cheating, but it still felt wrong. Or maybe he felt so guilty because it hadn’t felt wrong, it had been nice. He quickly swatted those thoughts away. He wasn’t even sure how Dean felt about him, let alone how he felt about guys in general. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how  _ he _ felt about Dean. 

He carefully unwrapped himself from the strong arms, put on some pants, threw an open hoodie over his shoulders, and made his way out of the bedroom quietly. In the hallway he bumped into Jack and he froze.

“What were you doing in Dean’s bedroom?” Jack asked in confusion. 

“I, uh, we uhm, nothing.” He stuttered.

“Okay, I don’t think Dean is up yet. He usually sleeps the longest of everyone here. I’m on my way to get breakfast, would you like to join me?” He asked with his signature dopey smile.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Alec answered awkwardly, glancing back at the bedroom door and followed the other nephilim towards the kitchen. 

They sat down by the counter where Sam was already sitting with his laptop. He slid the milk and box of cereal towards the younger boys. 

“I think I found us a case.” He told anyone who would listen without looking up.

“Revenants?” Jack asked him hopefully.

“No, sorry. Might be a Rugaru though. You up for it?” Sam asked, the question mostly directed at Alec, Jack was always up for anything. 

“I don’t know, what’s a Rugaru?” Alec asked.

“It’s a human with a condition who starts to eat a lot of food and then human flesh.” Jack explained. 

“Sounds absolutely disgusting. I’m in.” Alec said with his usual stoic expression. 

“Awesome. You’re feeling better after last night?” Sam asked, sipping some coffee.

“What do you mean last night?” Alec asked a little panicky. 

“Dean told me he was taking you to the junkyard. Did you get it all out?” Sam explained. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Alec answered.

**Dean POV**

Dean woke up in an empty bed. He felt a little hurt but knew that Alec probably felt even worse. He rolled over and put his face in the pillow. Anxiety showered over him when he thought about the night before. He was afraid he had pushed the younger man away, or hurt him in any way. He also felt a turmoil of emotions when he thought about how much he had liked it. He always had wondered about his sexuality. He knew he liked girls, a lot. But he had occasionally seen a really attractive guy and maybe stared a little too long. Apparently, Sam knew long before he did. Sammy had always been perceptive like that. 

He wasn’t sure about the exact nature of his sexuality, but he knew he liked Alec. In the way Jack had said it, he  _ really liked _ him. Kissing him had been amazing, despite the tears and occasional sob. Which made him think about how upset Alec had been last night and how terrible the timing was. Alec had said so himself, Magnus was the one for him, nephilim loved only once. Then Dean felt a pang of jealousy, directly followed by guilt that he felt this way. He had no idea what to do… 

Dean walked into the kitchen, hair tousled, wearing pyjama pants and a robe. He really felt like a zombie before his morning coffee. He made his way over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He sipped it and let out a moan as though it was the best thing he had ever had and then sat down next to Alec who froze up. 

“Rugaru, Iowa. You in?” Sam asked him older brother. 

“Hell yeah.” Dean answered and continued to sip on his coffee.


	20. Rugarus and steles

The black Chevy Impala roared through the neighbourhood when they pulled up by the house of the crime scene. Sam and Jack had gone to the morgue to look at the body, or what was left of it, which left Dean and Alec to talk to the police. Alec had put on a fed suit and gotten a fake badge Dean had made earlier. They strolled up to the police tape and went up to the sheriff who stood inside, talking to a deputy. Dean cleared his throat and pulled out his fake badge. Alec mimicked him.

“Agents Johnson and Page, FBI.” Dean told the sheriff with confidence, flashing his badge. 

The sheriff glanced at it and then tipped his hat. 

“Welcome agents. I hope you have some good news for me, because I’ve never seen anything like this before.” He told them, shaking his head. 

“No good news I’m afraid, what’s the theory?” Dean asked.

“Well, it beats me. A wild animal maybe. There were chunks of the body ripped out and probably eaten.” The sheriff answered.

“A wild animal? Who got in through a locked door?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Yeah that’s the hiccup. A psycho killer maybe, someone she let into the house.” The sheriff pondered.

“Were there any parts of the body missing?” Alec asked a little awkwardly. He never had been good at pretending. 

The sheriff looked at him incredulously and Dean looked amused.

“What, other than the chunks of flesh taken out you mean?” The sheriff asked him.

“Right, thank you so much for your time. If anything else comes up, you give me a call.” Dean intervened, handing a business card to the sheriff and gestured Alec to follow him back to the Impala. 

When they sat in the car he smiled widely, chuckling.

“What? What did I do wrong?” Alec asked worriedly. 

“No nothing, just that you asked him right after he told you there were parts of the body missing, it was funny.” Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Lighten up kid. Besides, we’re hunting a Rugaru, not a werewolf, if that was what you were asking him for.” Dean said, turning on the engine. 

“Right, I always get those things mixed up. I’m used to hunting demons, you know. Not monsters like these.” Alec told him, looking out through the window. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it. Next time I’ll get us a demon case, you can whip out that bow of yours and get to work.” Dean assured the younger man.

“Good. I look forward to it.” Alec responded stoically. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Later that evening the four of them rolled up to a house where they believed the Rugaru was about to hit. The plan was to let Jack light it up with his powers, but they brought a flamethrower just in case. They snuck in the backway and rounded the corner into the living room. Sam and Dean went up the stairs to check while Jack and Alec stayed downstairs. 

Sam ran up the stairs with his big brother right behind him. He checked the two rooms nearest the stairs but they were empty. In the third room he caught the Rugaru red handed, standing over a woman who was knocked out but not yet eaten or killed. Good, they weren’t too late. He ran forward to try and knock the monster down but was pushed aside into the wall, the monster running out of the room and knocking Dean down on the floor.

Suddenly, Alec heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. He exchanged a look with Jack before they both moved quickly up the stairs. Alec rounded the corner and was met with a roaring fire. He ducked quickly and managed to dogde the flames. Thank the Angel for his shadowhunter reflexes. 

Unfortunately, Dean missed the Rugaru with the flamethrower, almost grilling Alec instead who had just rounded the corner. His heart skipped a beat, but then he saw that Alec had managed to dodge the fire somehow and quickly came to his senses. The Rugaru ran towards the stairs, knocking Alec and Jack out of its way. 

Jack was quickly on his feet after being knocked down by the Rugaru. He extended his hand, palm towards the monster and eyes glowing a golden orange. Suddenly, the Rugaru stopped and started to writhe in pain. A few seconds later the monster went up in flames from the inside, leaving just a pile of ash behind. Mission succeeded. 

Sam quickly got up and ran to the knocked out woman, trying to wake her up. When she regained conciousness he gave her ‘the talk’ and made sure that she was okay before they made their way back to the Impala, better leave before the real police arrives. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Back at the bunker Alec sat in the library with his stele. He tried to figure out exactly how much he could do with it. He knew that his runes were still active and working, but he couldn’t send fire messages. He hadn’t really had to use the healing ability since he had gotten here, so he didn’t know if that would work. He traced his finger over the open cut he had gotten from a picture frame back at the house. He traced his stele over it and made a healing rune. It burned slightly, but it stuck. Good to know. Sam walked into the library with a plate of sandwiches, putting it on the table and gestured for Alec to take one. He did and took a bite.

“How come, my stele can still draw and activate runes, and they work, but I can’t send a fire message?” Alec asked the older man.

“I don’t know. I’m still amazed that your magic still works here at all. What rune is that? Is it new?” Sam gestured towards the healing rune.

“Yeah, I healed the cut I got back at the house. It’s an iratze.” Alec answered, looking at the slightly burnt symbol below his collarbone. 

“Wow, that’s actually amazing. Can you heal others with it too?” Sam asked curiously.

“Other shadowhunters, but since I’m the last one it seems pretty useless. Mundanes can’t handle runes though, they die or go insane.” 

“That’s too bad. Would have been a lot easier than sewing up wounds after every hunt.” Sam said, a little disappointed. 

“Well, hypothetically, runes might work on Jack.” Alec offered. 

“Yeah but he can just heal himself, his powers are strong enough to do most things himself.” Sam responded. 

“Yeah, I was actually curious about that. Even though God reset earth or whatever, a nephilim is still a nephilim, right? So how come Jack and I are so different when it comes to powers?” Alec asked.

“I actually have a theory about that. It might have something to do with pureness. Jack is directly sired by an angel, an archangel even, and you are the result of generations of nephilim having nephilim offspring, all the way back to the human who drank from the mortal cup.” Sam explained. 

Alec pondered the theory for a bit. It made sense.

“Yeah, I can see that. My parabatai Jace, he had pure angelblood in him and were given the power to activate runes on others and without a stele, and when he did his eyes lit up in a similar golden orange just like Jack’s.” Alec rambled, suddenly seeing a lot of similarities between Jack and his long lost parabatai. He fiddled with his stele, tapping it slightly on the table and moving it between his fingers. Sam inspected it curiously. 

“So what else were you able to do with that before?” He asked, nodding towards the pointy object. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, not really understanding the question. 

“I mean, you draw runes on your skin, you could send messages, is there anything else? Is it like a wand or…?” Sam trailed off. The books on shadowhunters mostly explained what they were and their history, but there were no details. He was fascinated by the stele and wondered what made it tick, so to speak.

“Oh. Not much else, I could track with it with an object, draw runes on other things like weapons and doors. It’s not a wand so I can’t just flick it and do magic.” Alec explained, a little amused that people didn’t know about steles when he himself had grown up with the knowledge. 

“On doors? What for?” Sam asked, even more curious.

“There is an unlocking rune, for example.” Alec provided.

“Really? Have you tried it here?” Sam asked.

He hadn’t. He had been preoccupied with everything else, and the failed fire messages had just left him hopeless. Then it clicked. Of course the fire messages wouldn’t work if there was no one in this time to send it to, it had nothing to do with the magic. He put his palm against his head and sighed heavily, he felt incredibly stupid. 

“No I haven’t. I just assumed that the stele didn’t work because I couldn’t send Izzy or Jace a message, but if no one can receive it of course it wouldn’t work…” He trailed off. 

“Right. Well, try it now, see if it works.” Sam encouraged the younger man.

Alec got up and went to the nearest door. It was locked, good. He drew the unlocking rune near the handle and pushed the door open. Sam watched in amazement. 

“Now that could be useful.” He said, smiling at the shadowhunter. 


	21. Ruby's knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here some of the lore might differ when assimilating the two different worlds, so remember; imagination! I Just couldn't help but see the similarities, especially in season 2 and later in SH.

Days flew by in a haze. Neither Dean nor Alec had brought up the kiss. Dean started to think that maybe it was just a one time thing, just a comfort thing. He tried to push the whole thing away and busied himself with looking for demon cases, just like he had promised Alec. He was sitting in the library scrolling on his laptop when Alec came in, carrying his quiver full of arrows. He put it on the table and took an arrow and his stele out. He started to trace the stele along the arrow, creating a sort of glow wherever it traced. Dean looked up from the laptop at the process. 

“About the kiss,” Alec said out of nowhere, not looking up from what he was doing, “I didn’t mean to- to take advantage of you or anything.” He continued.

Dean looked down at the laptop again and pretended to read. After a while he said plainly, “You didn’t.” 

Alec glanced up at him and nodded. “Good. Did you want to see how I make my arrows into demon-killing ones?” He offered. 

“Yes actually, do you rune them or is there like a whole other process?” Dean asked curiously, looking at the stele tracing over the arrow. 

“Just runing. Then shooting. Then the demon dies, or well I think it dies. I just heard they’re banished to their home dimension.” Alec thought out loud. 

“Here they actually die. And I mean gone forever, thrown into the empty. Although we didn’t know how to actually kill demons when we started this job, back then we banished them to hell, too.” Dean explained, accepting the finished arrow from Alec who picked up a new one. Dean inspected the runes. “Wait, I wonder… SAM!” He called out for his brother, making Alec jump slightly in his seat. 

Sam walked into the library in a haste. “Dean! What is it? What’s happening?” He asked with slight panic in his voice. When he saw Dean sitting with the arrow the panic went away and his curiosity took over. 

“Look at these runes that Alec just made. Don’t they look familiar? Like  _ really _ familiar?” He asked his younger brother who snatched the arrow out of his hands and inspected them himself. 

“Yeah they do… Where have I seen them before?” Sam thought out loud. “Wait, Ruby’s knife!”

“Ruby’s knife?” Alec asked curiously. “What’s that?”

“It’s a demon-killing knife we got from this demon chick, Ruby, that Sam hooked up with a couple of years back.” Dean explained.

“You  _ hooked up _ with  _ a demon? _ ” Alec asked Sam incredulously.

Sam glared at his brother. “It’s a long story. The point is, that was the first weapon we ever knew that could actually kill a demon and not just banish it to hell. Wow, this is amazing. I always wondered about that knife, how did your runes get into this world?” He asked.

“Well, since some people obviously made it here, maybe they took the runes with them?” Dean offered.

“Yeah but they were all downworlders, like warlocks, right? If any shadowhunters got through Chuck must have noticed. Wasn’t that the whole point of resetting the world?” Alec answered. 

“He’s got a point.” Sam added. “But someone did bring runes into our world, because otherwise the knife wouldn’t exist.”

“Or, someone brought the knife.” Dean thought out loud and got a look of realization on his face. 

“Can I see the knife?” Alec asked, now curious about this demon-killing weapon that may or may not be from his world.

Dean took it out and slid it across the table. Alec looked at it with wonder and, a hint of surprise maybe. It was hard to tell with Alec sometimes. He carefully wrapped his hand around the handle and picked it up, and the runes in the blade started to glow. Sam and Dean looked at him in bewilderment, what was happening? Alec slowly stood up, firm grip on the knife. 

“Adamas.” He practically whispered. 

“What?” Dean asked, breaking out of his shock. 

“Adamas. This isn’t just a demon-killing knife, it’s adamas. A seraph blade. How the hell did it get here?” Alec explained and inspected the knife.

“Alec, look, maybe sit down and explain this to us? We don’t know what you’re talking about…” Sam offered. Alec put the knife down carefully, the runes in the blade fading when he released it. He sat down, not taking his eyes away from the knife. 

“Adamas is the material. The Iron Sisters made weapons out of it with angelic power, it’s what kills demons. We called them seraph blades. I had one on me in Idris, but I must have dropped it somewhere during the fight. It lights up when anyone with angelic blood touches it.” Alec explained calmly. 

“Fascinating.” Was all Sam could say. Dean just nodded, clearly thinking about something. 

“How is it that you can kill demons with it though? Only a shadowhunter should be able to use a seraph blade.” Alec asked.

“I don’t know. But  _ that _ never happened when we touched it.” Sam told him. 

“Strange.” Alec mumbled.

  
“Yeah, must be Tuesday.” Dean breathed out and rubbed his hand along his face in frustration. He wondered if there would ever be a time that something would  _ actually _ feel strange to him.


	22. Target practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more mature than other chapters I think. You have been warned!

Alec was out in the woods by the bunker shooting arrows. He could use the shooting range in the bunker, he supposed, but he needed some fresh air. He took another arrow out of his quiver, put it against the bow, drew it back, aimed, and let go. Bullseye. He repeated the process, gathering up the arrows a few times in between. Then he heard a noise, a branch snapping behind him. He quickly set the arrow and spun around only to be aiming the arrow at Dean with his hands up.

“Woah, slow down there, only me.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, I almost shot you!” Alec said annoyed, turning back towards the target and releasing the arrow, bullseye again. 

“Impressive.” Dean complimented. 

“I’ve done this practically my whole life.” Alec told him. “Have you ever tried it?” He then asked.

“Dad taught us bow hunting when we were kids, it’s been a while since I picked up a bow though.” Dean answered. Alec tilted his head towards the target.

“You want to try?” He offered.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean said, stepping in front of the target. 

He took the offered bow and arrow from Alec, put the arrow to it and pulled back. He released the arrow and missed the whole goddamned tree. Alec made a noise that sounded like a laugh and a snort at the same time. Dean glared at him.

“Sorry. Just, your stance is off, you have to stand more from the side, and you- Can I just show you?” Alec asked the other man with amusement. Dean rolled his eyes but gestured a ‘ _ fine’ _ .

Alec took an arrow out of the quiver and stood behind Dean who had his bow raised. Firstly, he put his foot between his legs and kicked slightly, making sure Dean had his feet planted wide enough to keep his balance. Secondly, he put his hands over Dean’s, placing the arrow to the bow. His right hand was slightly gripping Dean’s which was dragging the arrow back, his left was holding the front of the arrow to the bow together with Dean’s. They were standing front to back, Alec towering over the older man, trying to help him with the aim. Dean could feel Alec’s breath on his ear. Together they released the arrow which soared through the air and hit the target almost in the middle. 

“Much better.” Alec whispered in Dean’s ear. 

Dean could feel his heartbeat speed up, his breath heavier. He could feel Alec’s heart thumping in his back. He took a chance. He tilted his head up towards Alec. He took the hint. He started kissing Dean's neck softly, working his way up to Dean’s lips. The angle was a bit awkward, but Dean didn’t mind. Alec did apparently, because before he knew it he was pressed up against the trunk of a tree, full on making out with the young shadowhunter. Alec explored the inside of Dean’s mouth with his tongue, drawing soft moans from Dean that he didn’t even know he could make. He took Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down a little harshly, although that just seemed to get the younger man even more excited. He moved his hands up Dean’s shirt, the touch a bit cold but exhilarating. Alec may still be a  _ boy _ in some sense, but right now he felt like a man. All thoughts disappeared from Dean’s mind as they continued to kiss, soft sounds of pleasure swallowed up by the vast silence of the woods. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“Jack, could you go get Alec? He’s outside shooting and dinner’s almost ready.” Sam told the younger man.

“Sure.” Jack said happily, disappearing from the kitchen. 

Sam stirred the pot. It was a while ago that they had had a home cooked meal, one that wasn’t sandwiches or cereal or something from a diner claimed to ‘taste homemade’. Cas was sitting at the counter, he had tried to help but quickly realized that his cooking skills were practically non existent. Jack was unfortunately just as bad, and Alec was even worse. Maybe angelic blood just made you terrible at cooking. Dean on the other hand was a great cook, but he was nowhere to be found, or held up in his room. Either way, Sam hadn’t seen him all day, and he got no answer when calling out for him, so that left Sam to do the cooking today. He didn’t mind it much though. Cas and Jack may be bad cooks, but they were great company. 

“Have you seen Dean today?” Sam asked the angel.

“Yes. I saw him in the library this morning, but I haven’t seen him since.” Castiel answered. 

“Well, we have to find him. He’s gonna be pissed if he misses dinner.” Sam told the room in general. 

“I know where Dean is.” Jack told the two men while walking back into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, where?” Sam asked.

“He’s outside kissing Alec.” Jack said matter-of-factly. 

Both Castiel and Sam looked up at him in shock. After a few moments Sam broke the silence.

“Did- Did you interrupt… them?” He stuttered out.

“No, it felt… What do you call it? Awkward.” Jack said.

A few moments of silence passed again, then Castiel stood up from his chair. 

“I’ll go get them.”


	23. About Asmodeus

So the cat’s out of the bag. Cas had caught them. Dean had been a little embarrassed at first, but it honestly didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. Maybe it was because Dean was no stranger to being caught in general. Alec however had looked horrified and blushed, cheeks turning bright red. The dinner afterwards had been a bit uncomfortable. Thank God for Jack and his innocent bluntness. 

“So are you two boyfriends now? I know two girls in town that are girlfriends.” He had said. 

Dean had choked on his water and Alec had just sat there, mouth slightly open in shock. Castiel had looked away awkwardly and Sam had looked at his brother a little expectantly. When no one answered Sam spoke.

  
“Yeah, Jack actually saw you two earlier and told us, then Cas went out.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, we…” Dean trailed off, having no clue what to say. He was not really prepared to be shoved out of the closet like this, even though Sam already knew, Cas was an angel that didn’t really care, and Jack, well he seemed to be pretty open minded about everything.

“I guess. Maybe? But it’s uh, it’s kinda new.” Alec informed them with his stoic expression.

“So maybe don’t tell anyone until we figured it out?” Dean asked jokingly, but with a hint of uncertainty colouring his voice. 

Everyone had just nodded in silence.

That was about a week ago. Now Cas, Sam, Alec, and Dean were sitting in the library. Alec and Sam were lost in books, trying to find a lead on Asmodeus, which it turned out wasn’t so easy. Dean was doing the same thing on his laptop, and Cas was sharing any information he knew about the prince of hell. 

“So there’s Dagon, Ramiel, Asmodeus, and Azazel.” Cas concluded.

“Azazel? Really?” Alec asked, looking up from the book at Castiel.

“Yeah, why? You know of him?” Dean asked.

“I killed him, or well banished I guess. An arrow to his chest.” Alec explained. 

“Really? I shot him with the Colt.” Dean informed the shadowhunter. 

“Is he dead then? Like really dead?” Alec asked curiously.

“Yes. Sent him straight into the empty.” Dean answered and kept scrolling on the laptop. 

“Good. He was a serious pain in the ass.” Alec said and continued, “So what about the others? We know that Asmodeus is alive, so maybe they know where to find him?”

“No, I killed Ramiel, and Jack set Dagon on fire through Cas when he wasn’t even born yet.” Sam informed him casually. 

“Oh. Okay, then we’re back to square one I guess.” Alec said with clear disappointment. 

“I think I got something.” Dean said happily, turning the computer towards Sam and Alec. “Check it out, demonic signs in Coyote, New Mexico, along with a string of murders that matches the MO of none other than Brarnak.” He said proudly.

“Brarnak?” Alec asked.

“A demon associated with Asmodeus.” Castiel explained. 

“I guess we got a lead then.” Sam said.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

They rolled up at the latest crime scene in the Impala. Castiel and Jack had stayed behind in the bunker, 5 people working a case was just too much. Dean went to the morgue so that left Sam and Alec to talk to the police. They did their thing with the badges and the questions, Alec had gotten a little better at it but there was definitely still room for improvement. They had gotten the name of some witnesses and were circling back to meet Dean before heading over there. 

“So, I gotta ask. This thing with my brother. Is it serious?” Sam asked the younger man.

“I’m not sure. It’s sort of hard to tell. One second he seems so intimate and the next he’s acting like we’re drinking buddies or something.” Alec confided.

“Yeah he’s not really the warm and fuzzy type.” Sam told him.

“Neither am I, but I know how to show emotions.” Alec said with a hint of sourness in his voice.

“Were you always like that though? Don’t forget, I read that book. You seemed like a G.I. Joe most of the time.” Sam said.

“Clary used that expression a lot. But yeah, you’re right. I wasn’t always open about, well everything. We had this saying; emotions cloud judgement. I lived by that for a long time, up until I met Magnus. I guess it just takes the right person to get you out of your shell.”

“Yeah maybe. And maybe you can be that for Dean. He’s new at this, you know.” Sam told him.

“New? What do you mean?” Alec asked with furrowed brows.

“Well, he never came out. I’m not even sure we’d have known about you two if you hadn’t been caught to be honest.” 

“Really? I thought everyone knew about him. He didn’t seem that bothered by being caught.” Alec said with a hint of surprise. 

“Probably because he’s been caught in those situations before. Not with a man though, but plenty with women.” Sam said with a laugh.

“Oh. So he’s been with a lot of women?” Alec asked a little unsurely.

“I’m not going to lie, so yes. But mostly one night stands and hookups, probably because of, you know.” Sam said and gestured towards Alec.

“Right. But to answer your question, I guess, yeah. I’m serious at least. I don’t really do the one time thing, or the casual thing I suppose. Never really saw the point.” Alec told the older man who just nodded in understanding. 

“What about Magnus?” Sam asked.

“What  _ about _ Magnus?” Alec shot back.

“Dean told me about the whole ‘you only love once’ and all that.” Sam explained.

Alec thought for a bit then said, “I love Magnus, I always will. Honestly I do feel a little guilty, but I won’t ever see him again.” Alec said with sadness, then he continued, “And it’s a little early to talk about love, don’t you think? It’s only been what, a couple of weeks?” He asked Sam.

“Yeah, maybe. And I get it, about Magnus I mean. I also have someone I won’t ever be able to let go of.” Sam answered melancholy. Alec looked at him sadly but said nothing.

They had been at the meet up point for about 30 minutes. Sam had called Dean but no answer, he started to worry. Where was Dean?


	24. Finding Dean

“Have you seen an agent here today? He’s our partner, about this high, green eyes…” Sam asked the woman in the morgue. 

“Oh yes, the handsome one! He was here a couple of hours ago, looking at the body from that horrible murder.” The mortician’s assistant told them cheerfully. 

“When exactly did he leave?” Alec asked her.

“2 hours ago. His partner was waiting for him outside.” The woman told them helpfully. 

“His partner?” Sam said to himself.

“Yes. Lovely young woman! She came in looking for him, then politely waited outside when I told her ‘only one at a time’.” The woman said and then added, “Agent Bane I think she said her name was.”

  
“Bane?!” Alec burst out. 

“What did she look like?” Sam asked politely, putting an arm in front of the young shadowhunter to calm him.

“Dark hair, brown eyes, beautiful smile! She was around your age I think.” The woman said and gestured towards Alec.

Sam thanked her and nodded politely and they went out the doors. 

“Who was she talking about? Who would use Magnus’ name like that?! And why would they kidnap Dean?!” Alec asked angrily. 

“I don’t know, but we’re gonna find out. Let’s head back to the motel. I’ll call and check motels, hotels, short term rentals, they couldn’t have gone far. You keep trying Dean.” Sam ordered the other man while hastily walking towards the motel.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Dean opened his eyes slowly. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was going out of the morgue and then… Nothing. He looked around, he was definitely in some kind of basement. He felt chains around his torso and wrists. He was stuck, great. Why was he always the one getting kidnapped? A woman entered the musty area. 

“Good, you’re awake.” She said, stepping closer.

“Yup, and this happens way too often than I care to admit, so let’s skip the small talk. Who are you and what do you want?” Dean asked with his classic sarcasm. 

“Huh. Straight to the point. I like it.” She said, circling around Dean. “Asmodeus. Where is he?”

“Wish I knew. Next question.” Dean said with a smirk.

“You think you’re funny. But I have ways to make you talk.” She said, drawing a knife. She put the blade to his cheek and made a small cut, red liquid following the incision.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“No answer. Did you find anything?” Alec asked Sam, panic clear in his voice. 

“No, nothing…” Sam told him disappointed. 

“So what do we do?”

“We have to get back to the morgue, see if there’s any more information. Maybe check the security tapes.” Sam told him in his calm voice. There was no point in them both freaking out, and this wasn’t Sam’s first rodeo. 

“Okay let’s go!” Alec exclaimed and ushered Sam out of the motel room.

Sam barely kept up with Alec who practically ran into the morgue. Luckily, Sam caught up with the younger man before he could make a scene. He walked up to the front desk and asked politely for the security tapes. They watched the footage of the entrance, there was the woman walking into the morgue and out again, waiting for someone, Dean. 

“Pause it.” Alec told Sam who complied. “I recognize her.” He said, narrowing his eyes.

“What? How? Who is she?” Sam asked him.

“I don’t know who she is. But she’s familiar…” Alec said.

“Okay, let’s check here…” Sam said and switched to the footage of the parking lot. The picture was blurry, but they could see the woman doing something with her hands as Dean walked out, then he followed her into a car. Sam zoomed in on the plate. “Got it, I’ll check the traffic cams.” 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“Tell me where he is!” The woman yelled at Dean. She had made several small cuts on his face, arms, and chest. Dean breathed heavily.

“I told you, I don’t know!” He yelled back as best as he could. 

“Fine, then I’ll get rid of the kid gloves.” She said with malice. She reached for a bottle of some clear liquid. Great, it’s probably acid, Dean thought. This was going to hurt like hell. She opened the bottle and threw it at his face. He jerked back on reflex, but when nothing happened or hurt he looked at her with furrowed brows, now it clicked. 

“Really? Holy water?” He asked her with a smirk. “You think I’m a demon.”

“I know you’re a demon, you scum!” She exclaimed. 

“Then why isn’t the holy water working, huh?” He asked with a condescending smile. 

“There could be a number of reasons…” She said mostly to herself. 

“I think I know who you think I am.” Dean said with pride. “You’re looking for Brarnak, aren’t you?” He asked.

“As a matter of fact, I found Brarnak. I know it’s you, all the signs point to it.” She said, patience thinning. 

“Oh sweetheart, you are so far off. We’re looking for him too, me and my brother.” He told her.

“I am centuries old, don’t treat me like I was born yesterday!” She exclaimed and jammed the knife into his thigh. Dean screamed and she smiled. “You should treat me accordingly.”

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

They had followed the registered car to an abandoned house a few miles out of town. They pulled up and quietly went into the house. Sam had a gun at the ready and Alec had his bow drawn. They checked the rooms quietly but without luck. Sam found the door leading to the basement and nodded silently for Alec to follow him down. Sam stepped quietly down the stairs where he was met by the sight of the mysterious woman ripping a knife out of Deans thigh. His scream was loud enough to drown out the sound of Sam and Alec coming downstairs. Sam pointed the gun at the woman.

“Hands up or I’ll shoot!” He said loudly. She spun around and looked at him mischievously. Then she looked at Alec and her face froze.

“Daddy?” She asked, suddenly sounding like a scared little girl.

“I knew you were into some kinky shit, but that’s just wrong.” Dean said sarcastically. 

“Who are you?!” Alec demanded from the woman, bow still raised.

“Daddy it’s me. Madzie.” She said with a hurt voice. 

The room went quiet. Dean looked at Alec like ‘ _ wtf?!’, _ Sam looked between Dean and Alec, gun still pointed at the woman, Madzie apparently. Alec seemed to be calculating, but after a while he dropped his bow to the ground. Madzie ran up to him and embraced him. 

“Madzie!” Alec exclaimed lovingly, wrapping his arms around the former warlock child. 

“I hate to break up the party, but if you know each other how about some keys?” Dean said.

“Wait, you know this demon?” Madzie asked Alec incredulously. 

“He’s not a demon, he’s a mundane.” Alec informed her with a smirk. Realization hit the witch and she quickly ran over to Dean and started to undo the chains. 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry!” She apologized. 

“It’s fine. This happens all the time.” Dean said sarcastically. 

Alec shot Dean a look. “How did you get here? Did you come with Magnus?” He asked Madzie.

“Yes, I came here with papa as a teenager, but we got separated after a few decades. Then I heard about Asmodeus looking for him. He came to see me right before he…” She trailed off, looking at Alec a little unsurely.

“It’s okay. I know.” He told her.

“So Alec’s not the only one looking for revenge, then?” Sam asked the woman. 

“No. Asmodeus killed papa, he has to pay.” She said grimly.

“I’m sorry. I’m still confused about…” Dean, who was now free, gestured one hand towards Alec and madzie, “All of this.”

“Yeah, me too. How do you two know each other?” Sam asked and put away the gun he’d been holding. 

“Right, sorry. I knew Madzie when she was a little girl, Magnus and I we- Well we were sort of her adoptive parents I guess, along with Katarina. Shit, Katarina, is she here?” He asked Madzie. 

She shook her head sadly. “No, she died before we even got to this world.” She said apologetically. 

“I’m sorry…” Alec said.

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. After I lost Katarina, Magnus took me in full time, raised me. He talked about you all the time you know, always referred to you as daddy. So it’s like I grew up with you too. I missed you so much” She told him. 

“I missed you too Madzie, I never thought I’d see you again, especially all grown up and in another world.” Alec said with fatherly love and disbelief. 

“None of this was mentioned in the book…” Sam thought out loud.

“What book? You mean ‘ _ The Shadow World; History or Mystery?’ _ ? She asked amusedly. 

“Yeah, do you know it?” Sam asked her curiously. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I know it! Papa helped write it, although it doesn’t have much of actual information…” She told the men. 

“No kidding.” Dean said sarcastically. He stood up from the chair, the wound in his thigh making him limp and flinch in pain.

“Oh right, sorry!” Madzie exclaimed and ran over to Dean to heal the wounds that she had caused earlier. 


	25. Nephilim only love...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has adult content, you have been warned!! The tags and warnings are updated accordingly. If you don't want to read these types of "vividly romantic" scenes, skip to the next chapter! I will put a summary at the beginning of the next one so that no vital information is lost due to skipping it.

When they got back to the bunker Jack and Cas were sitting in the library, clearly in the middle of a funny conversation. When the other three came down the stairs they looked at them expectantly. 

“So how did it go?” Jack asked happily.

“It… Went.” Dean said shortly. 

“What do you mean? Did you get the location of Asmodeus?” Cas asked with furrowed brows.

“No, not really. But we’ve got someone working on it.” Sam answered a little awkwardly. 

Both Jack and Cas obviously picked up on the vibe.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked with worry. 

“Nothing’s wrong, the trip was just.. Eventful.” Sam tried to explain.

“Eventful how?” Castiel asked, getting more alarmed by the second.

“Okay all this beating around the bush is stressing me out. Alec has a daughter. There, I’m gonna have a beer now, or twelve.” Dean burst out, not really angry but frustrated and annoyed. He went towards the kitchen and left Sam and Alec standing there, clearly uncomfortable. You could practically hear crickets filling the silence. 

“You have a-” Cas started.

“No! Or yes, It’s a long story.” Alec interrupted and then fled the scene shaking his head. 

Sam stayed behind and filled Jack and Cas in on what had happened and how Madzie had stayed behind to work on the lead on Asmodeus but promised to call as soon as she got a whiff of the greater demon. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“Are you mad?” Alec asked Dean when he found him in the kitchen.

“No, why would I be mad?” Dean asked back, clearly upset. He opened a bottle of beer and threw away the cap, then took a swig. 

“Dean, come on. You said nothing to either me or Sam the whole way home. You’re clearly upset about the whole Madzie thing.”

Dean adjusted his jaw. “You’re damn right I’m upset about that. Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean snapped at him.

“What was I supposed to say? Huh? ‘Dean, by the way, I had an adoptive daughter with my dead ex in a world that doesn’t exist anymore’?” Alec snapped back.

“It would have been better than nothing. I mean you already told me everything about Magnus, why leave out this part? It’s weird.” Dean exclaimed. 

“Because I didn’t expect her to show up here, in this world! That was the last thing I expected to happen today!” 

Dean softened a bit. Of course this was as strange for Alec as it was for him. 

“I don’t even get why you’re so upset, it’s not like you tell me things either.” Alec told him, clearly hurt. 

“What do you mean I don’t tell you things? I tell you everything!” Dean defended.

“Yeah? What about Lisa and Ben?” Alec snapped. “You- You tell me stuff, sure, but never anything that would actually imply that you trust me more than some- some random drinking buddy at the bar.” He added.

“How did you even find out?” Dean asked, stunned.

“Castiel mentioned it.” Alec answered, looking at his feet.

“Dammit, Cas, I swear-”

“No, don’t do that. He did nothing wrong. I- I just don’t get why you act this way.” Alec interrupted the other man.

“And what way is that?” Dean asked with calm anger. 

“Like this- us, is not even a thing.” Alec said and gestured between them.

“Because I don’t know if it is!” Dean burst out.

Alec looked hurt for a second, then he stared at Dean with a stoic expression. 

“If you’re not ready to come out-” Alec started.

“No, don’t do that. Don’t act as though it’s my fault, it’s not even about that!” Dean interrupted the younger man.

“Then what’s the problem?!”

“That I don’t want to get into a relationship that’s never gonna go anywhere!” Dean snapped at him angrily. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what, maybe it is a little bit about the coming out thing, maybe it’s not worth it.” Dean explained. 

That hurt Alec like hell. “I’m not worth it? Fine, that’s your call to make.” He snapped at the older man. 

“That’s not what I said. I said maybe  _ ‘it’ _ is not worth it. You of all people should know how much coming out changes things, why would I want to risk that just to be your consolation prize?!” Dean said in a raised voice.

“My consolation prize? Why would you say that?” Alec asked in disbelief, although he knew exactly why Dean would think that. 

He also knew it wasn’t true. When Dean hadn’t showed up at the meeting point Alec had felt this twisting sensation in his stomach, and every minute they had spent looking for Dean the feeling had gotten stronger. It was more than just worry. Then seeing Dean chained up in that basement, he had wanted to murder the woman who had taken and tortured Dean. He knew this feeling, he had felt it before. Dean’s sharp voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Because of Magnus. Because you’re a nephilim, and you only love once! You told me that yourself!” Dean snapped.

“Yeah well maybe I was wrong!” Alec snapped back at Dean with a matching temper. 

At that Dean got quiet and stared at the taller man with an expression of anger, love, lust, and confusion all rolled into one. 

The next thing he knew he was pushing Alec up against a cupboard, attacking him with full force, exploring the younger man’s mouth with his tongue. He slid the shadowhunter’s shirt up his torso, feeling the abs and completely losing it. He was rock hard already. He grinded against Alec for some release. It drove Alec so crazy that he picked Dean up and slammed him against the counter so that he was sitting on it, legs spread and wrapped around Alec’s waist while they were kissing fiercely. They accidentally knocked over a plate that shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor. The sound made them both freeze. 

“Do you think anyone heard that?” Alec asked worriedly, not wanting to get caught in the act again.

“Probably. Maybe this isn’t the best place to-” Dean said.

“You read my mind.” Alec said happily, pulling Dean down from the counter and out of the kitchen. 

They made their way through the corridor, never leaving each others lips. There was a lot of stumbling but they managed to get into Dean’s room and closed the door behind them. Dean started to remove Alec’s shirt but was stopped by his hand halfway up.

“Have you ever…?” He asked the older man.

“Generally? Yes. With a man? No.” Dean answered with a blush.

“How do you want to-”

“I want you inside of me.” Dean answered him before he could even finish the question.

“Okay.” Alec answered with a smile and let Dean finish his task of removing his shirt. 

They quickly undressed the other and Alec smoothly chucked them on the bed, himself on top. They kept kissing and exploring each other’s bodies with their hands. Dean could feel Alec’s hard-on pressing against his thigh, slightly smeared with precome. He reached into his nightstand and blindly fumbled after the bottle of lube he knew was there somewhere. When he found it he gave it to Alec who coated his fingers heavily in the clear liquid. He felt him move his fingers towards his hole and jerked slightly at the cold touch. It was soon forgotten as Alec circled around his entrance, making the lube warmer. 

He kissed his way down Dean’s throat, biting slightly and licking soothingly over the bitten skin. He kept kissing downwards, stopping when he reached Dean’s right nipple. He licked it and sucked on it until it pebbled, then blew on it carefully. The sensation was overwhelming and Dean let out a loud moan as he felt the first finger slip inside of him. Alec kept distracting him from the new feeling by moving on to his left nipple to repeat the process. He slipped in a second finger and Dean winced slightly at the burning sensation. 

Alec was careful not to go too fast since it was Dean’s first time with a man. He waited until Dean nodded before he started to move his fingers in and out, easing the other man into the new feeling. He tried to distract him with kisses all over his body, playing with his nipples, and biting his lips which seemed to turn Dean on like crazy. Soon he had three fingers inside of him and as soon as he got the all clear from Dean he started to scissor them and open him up, preparing him for his cock. Dean made the most beautiful sounds of pleasure, Alec could feel his own dick leaking with precome. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to last for very long if Dean was turning him on this much already. 

Dean could feel Alec’s fingers move inside of him. It was an odd feeling, but very nice. He kept kissing the younger man, his moans drowned somewhere in between them. He traced his hands over Alec’s stomach, feeling the flexing of his abs. He moved them towards his back and up to his shoulder blades. He could feel every muscle in the younger man and it turned him on like nothing ever had before. Suddenly he felt the other man’s fingers brush over something inside him that made him see stars. He moaned loudly and to his excitement Alec repeated the movement causing him to moan again. Suddenly he felt the other man pull his fingers out and he whined a little at the loss. Alec chuckled softly and kissed him deeply. 

Alec positioned himself over Dean, dick pressing slightly at his entrance. He could feel the other man tense up a bit.

“Relax, it’ll help.” He whispered to Dean.

Dean tried to relax as much as he could, but he was nervous. He felt the tip of Alec’s dick press through, the burning a lot worse than he had felt with his fingers. He tried to relax again, but it was hard. Alec waited for him to give the all clear before slowly sinking into him, bit by bit, until he was in completely. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with a sensual voice.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Dean answered a little strained.

Alec distracted him with a deep kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth. Dean got lost in the sensation that was Alec. He barely noticed when Alec started moving, and soon he was feeling nothing but pleasure when Alec fucked into him deep. He felt Alec brush over that special spot again and again that made him see stars. He could feel the heat low in his belly and before he could even register the familiarity he was coming hard, covering their bellies in warm, sticky cum. 

Alec felt Dean tense up around his cock when he came and it pushed him over the edge, his own orgasm showering over him. He fucked them both through the aftershocks and then slowed down, collapsing on top of Dean. They panted heavily for a while, then Dean started to squirm. Alec pulled out carefully and rolled over on his back to give the other man a chance to breathe. 

“Wow.” Dean said in amazement. 

“I second that.” Alec said happily. “I can’t believe you came totally untouched.” He added in disbelief.

“Yeah, me neither, that was amazing. You were amazing.” Dean told the younger man. 

Alec looked over to Dean who was smiling like an idiot. “We should fight more often.” He said, matching the stupid grin. 

“Alec?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Were you wrong?” Dean asked carefully, glancing at the other man.

Alec knew what he meant, what he had burst out right before Dean had kissed him in the kitchen. Even though he still felt guilty about it he knew the answer.

“I was.” He said, looking intensely at Dean.


	26. How about that stamina rune?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So summary of the last chapter for those who skipped it: 
> 
> The boys got back from the chase of Brarnak, Dean told Cas and Jack that Alec had a daughter and then stormed off to get a beer, clearly upset. Sam explained to them what had happened during their trip and that Madzie was going to keep working the case of Asmodeus and give them a call if she found something. 
> 
> Alec found Dean in the kitchen and they started to fight. Dean was angry because he hadn't told him about Madzie, Alec was upset with Dean for not showing that he trusted him. Dean expressed his concerns that Alec wasn't ever going to be able to love him to which Alec exclaimed that maybe he was wrong about the nephilim-loving-once-thing. That lead to them making love for the first time. Afterwards Alec hinted that he did love Dean, but the words were never spoken.

“Does this place have a training room?” Alec asked Dean who was sitting across from him at the kitchen table. 

“Yeah the shooting range, you’ve been there.” Dean answered without looking up from his coffee. He was really cute in the morning, Alec thought, before the caffeine kicked in.

“No, I mean like a training room with mats, and weapons, that sort of thing.” Alec explained with an amused smile. 

“Oh, ask Sam. He knows this place better than I do, and if there’s a training room I’ve never seen it.” Dean answered and took a big sip from the mug.

“Never? Then how do you train?”

“We don’t. We shoot guns.” Dean answered, wondering why they had this conversation this early in the morning.

“But you guys hunt demons, surely you must know some hand to hand combat moves. You can’t always rely on your gun, right?” Alec asked, suddenly wondering how these people were alive.

Sam walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee. “Morning.” He said, taking a seat next to Dean.

“Morning.” Alec answered, then asked “Is there a training room in the bunker?”

“Yeah, the shoo-”

“Not the shooting range.” Dean added helpfully, still looking like a zombie.

“Oh. What kind of training room?” Sam asked Alec while glancing at Dean a little worriedly. 

“For hand to hand combat, weapons training, that sort of thing.” Alec explained. 

“Yeah we’ve got one of those, never been used by us though. I wanted to try it out, but no one here’s really that interested- Dean are you okay?” Sam asked his brother who was nodding off.

“Yeah, I’m fine Sammy, just worn.” He assured his younger brother.

“Worn? We haven’t been on a hunt in days, why…” He trailed off when he saw the smirk on Alec’s face. “Oh.”

“Feeling old yet?” Alec asked Dean teasingly.

“Old? No, I just don’t have a stamina rune, cheater.” Dean shot back with a smirk. 

Alec chuckled and took a sip of Dean’s coffee, much to Dean’s dismay, then he turned back to Sam. “So I’m interested, you want to show me that training room?” He asked with a smile.

“I wish  _ I _ had a stamina rune…” He exclaimed, wondering exactly how much energy those things came with.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

All five of the bunker residents were gathered in the never-used training room. Dean was a little more alert after three cups of coffee, Jack looked really excited, and Cas looked curiously at the two tall men standing in the middle of the room, holding a stick each. Alec was showing Sam how to block a basic attack. 

“Hit me.” Alec said and the other man obeyed. 

Sam swung the stick towards Alec who blocked it easily. 

“Don’t step into the hit, step through it.” He explained.

Sam tried to follow the directions but was blocked again. Suddenly, a hit came from the side. It wasn’t hard but it was enough to knock some breath out of him. 

“Block it, next time I’ll hit harder.” Alec told him with a smile. 

Another blow came from above and Sam blocked it with his stick.

“Good. Now I’m going to attack you several times in a row, but I’ll slow down the pace a little, think you can manage to block me?” He asked.

“Yeah, go for it.” Sam responded, getting ready for the attack. 

Alec swung the stick towards Sam, changing direction every once in a while. Sam successfully blocked every hit, until Alec swiped the stick at his feet, knocking him to the floor. That startled out a laugh from the other three men. Sam glared at them.

“Yeah, you think you can do better?” He asked, accepting Alec’s help to get up on his feet.

“Anyone who wants to try is welcome.” Alec said with a superior smirk. 

“I want to try.” Jack said happily, stepping into the middle of the room.

“Sure.” Alec said, lowering his center. 

Jack picked up Sam’s discarded stick and mimicked Alec in stance. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Alec told him. 

Jack attacked head on but Alec blocked him easily. They started their dance, the clicking of stick on stick filling the room. Jack had crazy fast reflexes, but Alec expected nothing less from a fellow nephilim. He tried to swipe at his feet like he had done with Sam, but jack jumped right over it. They picked up the pace, waltzing around the room, leaving the other three men in awe. They had never seen either Jack or Alec fight like this before. 

Alec got in a hit to Jack’s abdomen, and Jack took the opportunity to snag Alec’s stick from him and threw it away, the pull causing Alec to kneel forward. Jack put the stick to Alec’s shoulder in a winning pose, grinning wide. Alec quickly used the boy’s cockiness to his advantage. He took hold of the stick and swirled it around, causing Jack to follow along with it, flipping forward and landing on his back with a thump. 

“It’s not over ‘til it’s over. But that was really good.” He complimented the younger man, helping him up on his feet again. “Here.” He threw his stick to Sam who caught it. “Train with Jack, I’m gonna sit down for a bit.” 

Sam went over to the middle of the room where Jack was standing, still catching his breath a little. After a minute or so they started to train, sticks clicking against each other. They had a slower pace, mostly for Sam’s sake, he imagined. 

Alec went over and leaned against the wall next to Dean, Cas was standing a little bit further away, observing the fighting techniques. 

“That was… hot.” Dean told him with a smirk. 

“I’m sure it won’t be as hot when it’s  _ your _ ass I’m kicking.” Alec shot back teasingly. 

“Maybe with those sticks, but hand to hand you don’t stand a chance.” Dean said confidently. 

“Is that a challenge?” Alec asked him curiously. 

“Don’t re-activate your stamina rune, and I’ll show you.” Dean said, walking across to the side of the room where Jack and Sam weren’t currently fighting. 

He knew he could do this. Sure, Alec had been doing this practically all his life, but technically, so had Dean. Though it had been a couple of years, Dean’s dad had drilled into him the fighting techniques and the patterns every day for most of his childhood, and he wasn’t  _ that _ out of shape. On the occasional hunt, those skills did come in handy. He stood in a basic starting position, slightly crouched down, fists up. Alec mimicked him. Dean took the first swing which Alec dodged. They circled each other like two tigers, the occasional punch thrown. After a while Alec started to get impatient, so he drew closer and managed to get a hit in on Dean’s ribs. That hurt. Dean shot back and that’s when the fun started. Jabs and punches flew across the room. 

Sam and Jack had stopped fighting and stood with Castiel to observe the other two men. 

“It looks like Alec’s winning.” Jack told Sam.

“That depends.” Sam responded thoughtfully.

“On what?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“If Alec makes the mistake of dragging them to the floor.” Sam said with amusement.

Just then Alec felt like he would get the upper hand if he brought them to the floor. He was very wrong. Dean expertly took control over the situation.

“How did you know?” Jack asked in amazement as he saw Dean getting the upper hand.

“Dean took home the county championship in wrestling in ‘95.” Sam told him with amusement, and maybe a little bit of pride as they continued watching. 

Alec managed to flip them over with himself on top, locking him down. Dean found an opening quickly and hooked his leg over Alec’s shifting their weight so that he could roll them over, reversing the situation. He locked Alec down with expertise, covering all the bases. When Alec noticed he had no more moves left he tapped out in defeat. 

The three observers clapped their hands, and Dean released Alec and stood up, bowing slightly to the applause. Then he helped Alec up. 

“Now that,” Alec panted out with a smile, “was hot!” 


	27. A Winchester Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a special chapter, written a little differently. A tip: Keep track of the timestamps! Because they are a bit jumbled up. I hope you like it!

_ “Are you kidding me?!” _

_ “Dean, come on. It’ll be fun!” _

_ “If that’s your idea of fun there’s something seriously wrong with you.” _

_ “I don’t get the problem, you love food!” _

Jack and Castiel were sitting in the library listening intensely to the screaming match between the two brothers when Alec joined them.

“What’s going on? Why are they shouting?” He asked curiously. 

“I don’t know. I think one of them mentioned a turkey.” Jack responded.

“A turkey? Are you sure?” Alec asked the younger man, trying to figure out how that could have any relevance to the conversation. 

“Yes. It’s November, so I assume they are fighting about Thanksgiving.” Cas told them.

“Thanksgiving, what’s that?” Alec asked with furrowed brows.

“It’s a holiday where relatives gather to show gratitude and unity, but also to scream at each other and eat turkey.” Cas explained casually. 

“Maybe they’re starting early?” Jack asked.

“...well maybe we should ask the others what they think!” Dean snapped at his brother whilst walking into the library with Sam right behind him.

“Fine!” He snapped back and turned to the three angelic beings. “You guys wouldn’t mind celebrating Thanksgiving here in the bunker, right?” Sam asked them. 

Neither Jack, Cas, or Alec said anything, they just looked questioningly between the two brothers. 

“See, it’s a terrible idea!” Dean told his younger brother. 

“It’s not a terrible idea, you just don’t want mom to-”

“Careful, Sam.” Dean interrupted him.

“You haven’t told your mother?” Castiel asked Dean with furrowed brows. 

Dean glared at him then looked at Alec a little guilty.

“Told her what?” Jack asked curiously, not really knowing what they were talking about.

“About us. It’s okay though, I get it. I haven’t told Madzie either. But can someone please explain this Thanksgiving thing?” Alec asked, crossing his arms.

“It’s a holiday families come together to celebrate every year to commemorate the past year’s harvest amongst other things. There’s nothing wrong with celebrating it.” Sam told him helpfully.

“It’s not the holiday itself I have a problem with. Do you know how many people he wants to invite?” Dean asked the three men who were trying to figure out the argument. 

“It’s not a problem, mom said she’d help with the cooking  _ and _ the cleaning up afterwards.” Sam tried.

“It doesn’t matter, it will still be a handful, not to mention crammed.” Dean argued back. 

“Well, it’s already too late.” Sam said with a hint of guilt.

“What?! You already invited everyone?!” Dean practically screamed at his brother.

Alec went over to his boyfriend and put his hands on his shoulders.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, we’ll figure it out. Calm down.” He said in a calming yet authoritative voice. 

Dean took a deep breath. “Fine. But remember that when there are 15 people knocking on that door! Oh, and he invited Madzie too.” He said and walked away. 

“He did what? SAM!” Alec called out for the taller man. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

**Thanksgiving day, the kitchen, 6:03 PM**

Dean, Mary, and Donna were in the kitchen preparing the last few things for the big Thanksgiving dinner. Almost all of the guests were already there and had started to mingle in the different rooms throughout the bunker. Dean who had been preparing food all day decided to take a break. He opened a bottle of beer, took a sip, and leaned on the other side of the counter so that he wouldn’t get in the way.

“So, mom, how’s life at the cabin?” He asked Mary.

“It’s fine. Quiet. Thank you so much again for lending it to us, Donna.” She said to the other blonde.

“Oh, it’s no problem! Happy to do it.” Donna answered cheerily while rinsing off some string beans. 

“So Donna, how are things in Minnesota? Do you visit the girls a lot?” Dean asked politely. 

“Sure do, as much as I can. After Doug and I split I’ve been spending a lot of time in Sioux Falls.” She answered a little gloomily. “But it’s fine, we’re having fun!”

“And by fun you mean killing vampires?” Mary asked with a fond smile.

“You betcha, the girls are getting better too, especially Alex!” She answered. “It’s a shame I won’t be seeing as much of her now that she’s moving out and all that.” She added.

“Moving out? To where?” Dean asked.

“Frickin’ frick! I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. You heard nothing, alright?” She gave a stern but happy look to the two Winchesters. Dean raised his free hand placatingly and Mary just smiled and nodded. 

“Whatever you say, sheriff.” Dean said amusedly. 

“Oh and Dean, how’s the new nephilim?” Donna asked cheerily. “I haven’t met him yet but Jody told me so much about him!”

“Alec? He’s- he’s good. He’s adapting.” Dean said.

“Oh, good. And it must be so nice for Jack to have someone his own age to spend time with.” Mary said.

“They’re not the same age.” Dean said and nervously took a sip of his beer. 

“Well they’re closer in age than to you and Sam.” Mary said, looking a little surprised at her son’s reaction.

“How old is he, anyway?” Donna asked.

“Twenty… Twenty four I think…” Dean answered, he hadn’t actually asked Alec but he made a mental note of doing that later. 

“You don’t sound so sure.” Mary told him with an amused look.

“Yeah it never really came up I guess.” Dean said, sipping on his beer. 

  
  


**Thanksgiving day, The “Dean-cave”, 6:17 PM**

Jack, Kaia, Claire, Alex, and Alex’s boyfriend Liam were chilling in Dean’s mancave, killing time before dinner. Claire and Kaia were sitting in one of the armchairs, cuddling, Liam and Jack were playing foosball, and Alex was on her phone checking Instagram. 

“So, how is everyone related here?” Kaia asked the room in general. She was still fairly new to the whole Winchester phenomenon. 

“I tried to explain it to you and Liam in the car but you weren’t listening.” Alex said without looking up from her phone. 

“So Dean, Sam, Castiel, Alec, and I live here. Sam and Dean are like my fathers, I suppose. Alec came here through a rift a few months back. Castiel is Dean’s best friend, and also an angel, and sort of like my third father. Mary Winchester is Sam and Dean’s mother, but she was dead for most of their lives. She lives in Donna’s cabin with Bobby who isn’t really Bobby, he also came here through a rift together with Charlie who isn’t Charlie either. The girl with the short hair is Charlie’s girlfriend Sapphire. Rowena is an old witch who tried to kill Sam and Dean a few times, but now they’re friends, I think, I’m not really sure. Madzie is Alec’s daughter from another timeline, she’s really old too even though she doesn’t look it. And Garth is a hunter that turned into a werewolf and married another werewolf and had a werewolf baby.” Jack explained to the stunned faces before him. Even Alex had looked up from her phone at that explanation. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna remember all that…” Liam said a little unsurely. 

“Don’t bother, we’ll be out of here soon enough.” Alex told her boyfriend. 

“And I’m counting the days! Finally, not having to share my bathroom with anyone!” Claire exclaimed happily. 

“What are you talking about?” Jack asked with furrowed brows.

“Oh, I’m moving in with Liam in a few weeks.” Alex explained with a fond smile, then added “But don’t tell Jody! She doesn’t know yet.” 

“I won’t tell her.” Jack promised with his dopey smile. 

  
  


**Thanksgiving day, the library, 6:14 PM**

Bess, Alec, Jody, and Bobby were sitting in the library where the tables had been set up for dinner. Alec had put on his fed suit, it was the nicest thing he owned, here at least, though he had ditched the tie, it felt a little too formal. He was sipping on a martini whilst Jody and Bobby were drinking beer. 

“Are you sure I can’t get you a drink? We have scotch, beer, gin, wine.” Alec asked Bess who was playing with her daughter.

“I’m sure, but thank you! I have everything I need right here.” Bess said politely, gesturing towards her glass of water. 

“If you say so.” Alec said politely. “But I’m getting another one, or three.” He added, mumbling to himself towards the end. 

“Are you nervous about something?” Jody asked with a hint of concern. 

“No, I’m fine. Absolutely fine.” He answered her and took a big sip of his cocktail. 

“I can see that.” Bobby said sarcastically. 

“So, Bess, how’s life as a suburban lycanthrope?” Jody asked politely, changing the subject.

“Oh, it’s wonderful! I have my hands full with Gertie and the congregation, and the two little ones on the way!” She said happily.

“Oh, twins? That’s amazing!” Jody burst out with joy. “Let’s just hope you get some boys, three teenage girls can be exhausting!” 

“Hiyah, can someone point me towards the bathroom in this joint?” Donna asked as she stepped into the room.

“I’ll show you.” Bobby answered politely and stepped out of the room with Donna. 

“We’ll see about the genders, I have an appointment next week. I’m telling Garth tonight, he’ll be so happy!” Bess told Jody when Bobby and Donna had stepped outside. 

  
  


**Thanksgiving day, the corridor outside of a broom closet, 6:23 PM**

Castiel was on his way to the kitchen when he heard noises coming from a broom closet. He carefully stepped closer and listened. There was laughing and heavy breathing. He opened the door and Sam and Madzie practically fell out of there, clothes askew. 

“Sam. Madzie. What were you doing in there?” Cas asked them suspiciously. 

“We were just…” Sam started to explain with a laugh just as Charlie and Sapphire rounded the corner. When Charlie saw the scene in front of her she started laughing. 

“Sam, you dog!” She said approvingly and Sapphire just giggled. 

Sam and Madzie stood up and corrected their clothes. 

“Right, so I should just.. Yeah.” Madzie said and quickly disappeared. 

“Sam. Madzie? Really?” Cas said disapprovingly. 

“Well…” Sam tried to come up with a good explanation but was completely tongue-tied. 

Charlie and Sapphire walked past them. “You’ve got lipstick like,” she gestured all over her face, “somewhere around here.” 

“I thought he was gay…” Sapphire asked her girlfriend while they were walking away.

“No that there was Sam, Dean is the one who is gay, and I’m pretty sure he’s dating that tall, dark haired guy.” Charlie explained.

  
  


**Thanksgiving day, the corridor outside of the “Dean-cave”, 6:19 PM**

After the food was prepared and all that was left to do was wait Dean had disappeared from the kitchen. Donna was following Bobby’s directions towards the bathroom and she wandered down a hallway. That’s when she heard Jack’s voice coming from a room down the hall. She snuck closer as she heard her name. It was just Jack explaining the relations between the different people who were there. Then she heard something interesting.

_...Madzie is Alec’s daughter from another timeline, she’s really old too even though she doesn’t look it. And Garth… _

She never would have guessed Alec had a daughter, but there was always something strange or other when it came to the Winchester boys and their friends. 

**Thanksgiving day, the library, 6:25 PM**

“So, what’s going on in here?” Charlie asked curiously when she and Sapphire stepped into the library. 

“We’re discussing the differences between hunting demons and angels.” Jody told her helpfully. 

“That’s our cue then!” Charlie exclaimed, dragging Sapphire with her and down towards the corridors.

“That was odd.” Alec said to no one in particular.

“Not really. Ever since we got here Charlie’s been distancing herself from huntin’ and all that, trying to lead a normal life.” Bobby explained. 

“I get it. As for your earlier question, no I haven’t met any of the angels in this world, just Castiel. But I hear angels here are d-” he remembered there was a child in the room. “difficult.” He saved the sentence, looking at Bobby who had asked him about the beings before Charlie and Sapphire had burst into the room. 

“I’ll say. Of course there are exceptions like Cas and Jack.” Bobby said.

“And you of course.” Jody put in with a smile. Bobby looked at him in slight shock.

“You’re an angel?” He asked incredulously, Mary had conveniently left that part out. 

“Half. I’m like Jack, a nephilim.” Alec told him and once again refilled his drink. He was nervous around the older man, not wanting to accidentally give anything away to Dean’s… Stepfather? Mary’s friend? Boyfriend? He wasn’t sure. There was also something unnerving about him, maybe the fact that he talked so vividly about killing angels… 

“So who sired you then? Another archangel?” Bobby asked curiously.

Before Alec could answer there was a sound coming from behind him where Charlie had stuck her head in earlier. He turned around to see Madzie walk into the room, brushing off her clothes and fixing her hair. She looked embarrassed at the people in front of her, all eyes glued to her in curiosity and a knowing grin from one or two people. Alec just looked at her questioningly. 

  
  


**Thanksgiving day, the corridor outside of Dean’s bedroom, 6:39 PM**

Kaia was walking down the hall looking for the kitchen when she stopped outside of a half open door. There was someone inside. Normally, she wouldn’t have stopped for something like that, value of privacy and all. She had just managed to glance into the room just as the two people were kissing. Her curiosity got the better of her and she stopped outside of the door to listen.

“Are you drunk?” Said an amused voice, definitely Dean, she thought. 

“No, but getting there. I don’t know what it is but that Bobby guy, he makes me so nervous.” Another voice said, she didn’t really recognize it. 

“Yeah, other world Bobby is a little different, though he is nice. He’s got some of this world’s Bobby’s qualities too.” Dean’s voice said.

“I didn’t know him either. I-I don’t know. I’m just afraid of slipping up I guess.” The other voice said.

“I know, me too. Do you know hard it is to keep my hands off you in that suit?” Dean’s voice said flirtatiously. 

Who was this other person? And was Dean flirting with them? Kaia decided to get some answers to those questions, so she peeked inside. There in Dean’s bedroom was Dean and that tall new guy, Alec, kissing. She quickly gathered herself and continued down the corridor, a slightly faster pace than before. Should she tell Claire? Nope, none of their business really. 

  
  
  


**Thanksgiving day, everywhere.**

_ 6:03 PM _

Rowena was standing outside of the kitchen eavesdropping on the oldest Winchester boy and the blondes. Polite small talk, boooring. But wait, the young one was moving out, but hadn’t told her mother? Interesting. 

_ 6:14 PM _

Rowena just happened to stroll by the entrance to the library when she saw the werewolf girl talking to that short haired sheriff, Magnus’ ex, and the grumpy old man. She analysed the scene and tried to figure out if it was worth eavesdropping or not. She saw the young man nervously down one martini after the other. This could be something good. Oh, but the werewolf girl was drinking water, and at a social gathering like this. Well, we all know what that means… 

_ 6:23 PM _

Rowena was standing in the opening to the kitchen, peering into the corridor where she saw that darling angel wander. She saw him tense up, then he backed up a bit and opened a door. Out fell Madzie and none other than Sam, hilarious! This was juicy. Not only because Sam didn’t usually do these types of things, but because it was Magnus Bane’s daughter, and Alec’s too she supposed, of all people. This could turn out to be very interesting… 

She continued towards the library again where she overheard Magnus’ ex talking to that grumpy old man. She heard him asking which angel had sired him but before the tall man could answer Madzie stepped into the room, clearly embarrassed. Well Rowena already knew why, but that adoptive father of hers seemed to have no idea. Although he did leave the library shortly after. This night was indeed interesting, she thought. 

**Thanksgiving day, the Thanksgiving dinner, 7:00 PM**

The only place big enough for 20 people was the library where they had set the tables in a long row. Everyone was seated, all the food was on the table, and it was finally time for the traditional cutting of the turkey. Since Sam was the one who had put the whole night together, according to him at least, he was given the honor. When everybody had been served a slice of turkey, except for Bess, Garth, and Gertie who had a raw steak each much to Liam’s surprise who hadn’t been informed of the lycanthrope food situation, they went around so that everybody could say something they were grateful about. When it was Bobby’s turn he actually stood up.

“I have especially much to be grateful for this year. I haven’t been able to celebrate Thanksgiving for years. As some of you know Charlie and I came from another world, we were saved by the brave Winchesters from nothing other than the apocalypse. And for that I am eternally grateful. I am also grateful, after having seen so much death, for the joy of new life. To Bess and Garth.” Bobby finished his speech and raised his glass towards the two werewolves. 

Bess looked shocked, but not as shocked as her husband who hadn’t yet been told about the new addition to the family. 

“Bess?” He asked his wife cautiously. 

“It’s true. I was going to tell you tonight, but what the heck, we’re having twins!” She exclaimed happily. Her husband shot up and embraced her lovingly. Everyone around the table clapped and shouted out well wishes and smiled. This was happy news. When everybody had settled down Charlie was the next one to open her mouth.

“Beautiful speech Bobby. Here’s to life, love, and broom closets!” She said, raising her glass and winking at Madzie who looked horrified at the toast. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said coldly. 

“Oh, don’t think we all didn’t see you exiting the corridor, clothes askew after your time in the closet with Mr Tall-and-handsome.” Rowena teased. 

Everyone who had missed Charlie’s comment certainly had heard Rowena’s, and all eyes were on either Madzie or Alec since most of them assumed he was Mr Tall-and-handsome. Some were amused, some were shocked, Alec was completely horrified. 

“Wait, you two? I thought you were gay?” Kaia asked Alec in clear confusion. 

“I am. And she’s my daughter! So no, I’m not ‘Mr Tall-and-handsome’ but I’d like to know who is.” He said with a serious expression. 

“Your daughter? Aren’t you two about the same age?” Mary asked Alec. 

“Long story.” Alec brushed it off. 

“How did you know he was gay?” Claire asked her girlfriend who just shrugged and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Wait she’s your daughter? Man you’re in big trouble.” Sapphire said and glanced at Sam. Both Alec and Dean followed her line of sight.

“Sammy, what the hell?!” Dean burst out. 

“Sam, your roommates daughter, really?” Jody said with raised eyebrows. 

“Hey, don’t judge my son! Especially when your daughter is moving in with her boyfriend without telling you.” Mary snapped in defense of her youngest. 

“You’re doing WHAT?!” Jody turned to Alex who looked down on her lap. Instead she gave Liam an angry look. “We are having a serious talk when we get home!” She exclaimed, looking at Alex again. “Also, you’re grounded.” She added. 

There were voices all around the table, people arguing left and right. It got really loud, but one sentence seemed to be heard clearly over all the other commotion.

“Seriously Kaia, how did you know? Tell me!” Claire pushed. 

“BECAUSE I SAW HIM KISSING DEAN!” Kaia finally burst out.

Everyone around the table forgot about their own thing and went completely silent. Now all eyes were on Dean and Alec. Most of them were full of shock, but there were a few exceptions. Charlie and Sapphire looked at them with triumph, Charlie was proud she had been right. Jack just looked curious as to what everybody were staring at. Cas and Jody looked pitifully at them because of the situation. Rowena looked shocked but with a knowing smirk. But Madzie, she looked extremely hurt, tears starting to form in her eyes. She was the one to break the silence. 

“How could you?” She asked Alec angrily and stormed out of the room.

“Madzie, wait!” Alec called out and ran after her. 

No one else said anything, they just started to eat in awkward silence. After a few minutes conversations started up, but they were mostly whispers about what had just gone down. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“So… That was an interesting dinner.” Mary told her eldest son while they were in the kitchen doing the dishes.

“Uh-huh.” Dean answered. 

“How come you didn’t tell me? I would have understood.” 

“I haven’t told  _ anyone _ . The only reason the others knew is because we all live together. And we were sort of caught in the act.” Dean told his mother. “But thanks, for not reacting like I know many parents do.” He added, smiling at his mother. 

“Of course. I’m just happy you’re in an actual relationship, I was starting to worry there for a while.” She she said with a knowing grin. Dean scoffed.

“So did you find Alec?” She asked him.

“No, I didn’t look either. Me bursting into  _ that  _ conversation might not be the best idea.” He told her. 

“Yeah, you might be right. Where’s Sam?”

“I told him to stay away too, Alec may be a calm person but he’s also capable of breaking noses. Given the situation I wouldn’t put it past him, and he would be right to do it too. I don’t know what the hell Sammy was thinking…” Dean told his mother who just nodded in agreement.

“I just need to ask you one thing.” 

“What?” 

“Are you happy? With Alec?”

“Yeah mom, I really am.” 


	28. Relevance is subjective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been so bad at updating!! I also want to say thank you all for the support in this story, it means so much to me! I think I might try to work out a schedule so that the updates are a little less erratic haha :) Enjoy!

For someone who used to be so quiet as a child, Madzie really knew how to use her voice now. Alec had caught up with her on her way out and convinced her to at least talk to him. She had mostly yelled at him, but it was progress. She had said that she felt betrayed, that he had betrayed Magnus’ memory. The guilt that was once a seed in his chest had now bloomed into a toxic flower. 

At first Alec had been taken aback by the accusations, but slowly he felt that Madzie was absolutely right. She had used the same arguments that that little voice in the back of his head had. 

_ You’re a nephilim, you are supposed to love only once.  _

_ It has just been a couple of months since you were with the love of your life, how can you already have moved on?! _

_ You have tarnished your epic love story.  _

In the end of the argument, or scolding more like it, she had stormed off with a promise to find Asmodeus herself. She had offered to take him along with her as a last effort to make him see her way, but Alec had declined. Even though he still felt guilty he couldn’t deny his new found feelings for Dean, he couldn't just leave him now. After Madzie had left in anger he went into the library to find the gin, but it wasn't there. He went to the kitchen where he found Dean and Mary. 

“Hi, I’m sorry to barge in, I’m looking for the gin, it’s not in the library.” He excused himself. 

“You’re not barging.” Mary told him with a fond smile.

Dean dried his hands on a towel and went to the cupboard. He took out a new bottle, opened it, and poured them a glass each. “Mom?”

“Yes please.” She said, putting the last plate away before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down. Dean took the three glasses and put them on the table before sitting down across from Mary. Alec joined them. 

“So how’d it go with Madzie?” Dean asked while stroking the younger man’s back.

“Horribly. She hates me.” Alec told him and took a sip of his martini. 

“Take it from another parent, she’ll come around.” Mary told him comfortingly. 

“I really hope so, she said she was going after Asmodeus herself, I’m worried.” Alec confided.

“She’s what? No we can’t let her do that, she might get hurt!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Wait, Asmodeus? Why would she do that?” Mary asked.

“Revenge. He killed my… Her father- other father. The one who raised her” Alec tried to explain.

“Oh. Well, you’ll have to stop her.” Mary said.

“That’s a given. But how?” Dean asked.

“You’ll just have to beat her to it.” Mary answered.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“Okay so our only lead was the demon Brarnak, but Madzie killed him after gaining the information he had. All the other princes of hell are dead, and none of the books we’ve read so far has mentioned anything we didn’t already know. This is a disaster.” Alec said matter-of-factly.

“But there has to be more than one demon who knows the whereabouts of Asmodeus. Couldn’t we just summon a crossroads demon, see what they know?” Sam asked.

“What the hell is a crossroads demon? I’ve never heard of them.” Alec asked.

“They are special types of demons that make deals with people. Anything they could ever want in exchange for their soul ten years later.” Dean explained, pinching the bridge if his nose.

“And why would they know anything about Asmodeus?” Alec asked, trying to understand the suggestion.

“Because those demons know everything about everything. I’d say they’re our best shot.” Sam explained.

“Well, we can’t just go around summoning demons and torture them, that would make too big a fuzz downstairs.” Dean argued.

“Dean’s right.” Castiel agreed, “We might want to look up for help instead of down.” 

“What do you mean? Heaven?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Yes.” Castiel answered.

“How would the angels be able to help on this one?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Not the angels. But we do have someone in heaven with both a strong and personal connection to Asmodeus.” Castiel explained. 

“What? Who?” Sam asked.

“Well. Magnus Bane.” Castiel told them as if it was rather obvious.

“WHAT?!” The three other men burst out in unison.

“He ended up in our heaven?” Sam asked the angel. “How?”

“Well, even if he’s not from here, he died here.” Castiel explained. 

“And you knew? You’ve known this whole time that Magnus is up there, and you didn’t tell me?!” Alec asked the angel in anger and disbelief. 

“Well I did tell all of you that the angels did know where to find him. And it’s not like we can just stroll into heaven and visit people, so I didn’t really see the relevance.” Castiel defended. 

“I cannot believe you.” Alec shot back before leaving the library and storming off towards his bedroom. 

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asked the angel with a disappointed look. 

“Dean-” Cas started.

“Can you two stow your crap for now? This might actually be a lead.” Sam interjected.

“And how do you suppose we get into heaven? Like Cas just said we can’t just stroll in and find Magnus.” Dean asked his brother with an annoyed look.

“You two can’t, but me and Alec might.” Castiel offered.

“Is that really such a great idea? Bringing a shadowhunter into heaven?” Sam asked.

“No, not really. But I don’t think Magnus would tell Cas anything, from what I understand he didn’t really trust people when he was alive so I’m assuming he’s no different in death.” Dean told his younger brother. 

“Then bring Jack. Cas, didn’t you say that angels recognize each other from the angelic grace? So if they felt the presence of a nephilim and saw Jack they wouldn’t be as alarmed, and they wouldn’t suspect Alec?” Sam asked.

“That might work. I’ll go find Jack.” Castiel told them and left the room.

“And I’m going to find Alec and fill him in on the plan.” Dean told Sam and left as well.


	29. Sandbox to heaven

“That’s the plan? Really?” Alec asked with disbelief. 

They had all gathered in the library again and Jack and Alec had heard the vague plan the three older men had come up with so far. 

“Yes.” Castiel answered. Alec glared at him.

  
“That’s not even a full plan! How do we get in in the first place? Do we have to die? And if we get in, how do we find him? Isn’t heaven like an enormous paradise in the clouds or something? We could be looking for days, weeks even!” Alec exclaimed.

“Well, actually heaven is-” Cas started to explain.

“Does anybody have a good answer?” Alec asked the other men, completely ignoring Castiel. He was still extremely angry with the angel. 

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, then Dean answered. 

“Heaven isn’t like the cloudy penthouse version with angels in dresses playing harps that a lot of people like to imagine. Heaven is more like the rooms in a hotel, everybody’s got their own personal little heaven behind doors in long corridors and their names are on the doors. It’s actually very organized.” Dean explained to Alec. 

“What? Okay whatever, how do we find the door? There must be millions of doors up there, it’ll take forever to find.” Alec argued. 

“It’s alphabetized. Besides, I know my way around there.” Castiel offered, but Alec just dramatically rolled his eyes at the angel. 

“So how do we get in?” Jack asked since nobody else was.

“Diversion tactic. The angels’ numbers have decreased by a lot, so security at the playground isn’t that hard to get through, from there we get Alec to the correct door and then Jack and I will distract the angels.” Castiel explained. Jack nodded and Alec ignored him.

“That’s a way in, but how do you get out?” Sam asked.

“I haven’t worked that part out yet.” Cas answered.

“Shocker…” Alec muttered under his breath, the only person hearing it was Dean who shot him a pleading look. He understood where Alec came from but he hated the tension between the angel and the shadowhunter. 

“We’ll figure it out along the way. The most important thing is that we get the information we need from Magnus Bane.” Castiel stated with a stoic voice. 

“It’s settled then. Good luck. Dean and I will research for a backup plan in the meantime.” Sam said and got up from his chair.

“Be careful.” Dean said and took Alec’s hand in his.

“Sure.” Alec said. Dean squeezed his hand but Alec let go of it and stepped over to Jack. He was off, Dean thought. He really couldn’t blame him, but he still felt a tinge of pain. He ignored it and nodded towards the others.

Castiel stepped to the other side of Jack, allowing the young nephilim to grab his shoulder with his hand, the other one grabbing Alec. Then suddenly with a flutter of wings, they were gone and the only people left in the library were Sam and Dean. 

Sam had walked over to a bookcase and was currently browsing through a book when he looked up at his older brother and saw his dismal expression. 

“He’s going to be okay. And so are you.” He tried to comfort. Dean just scoffed and went towards the kitchen.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

  
  


Alec felt a little disoriented when he, Jack, and Castiel landed outside, just in front of an empty playground. Zapping with an angel, or well a nephilim, felt a little bit like portaling actually, but it still left a strange sensation in his stomach. He shook it off and looked around. There were a couple of swings, a jungle gym, slides, and a big sandbox. Upon approaching the sandbox, he could see that there was some sort of strange pattern drawn in the sand. He stepped even closer to inspect the pattern when suddenly the lines in the sand started to glow a bright white. 

“Alec, get back!” Cas shouted.

Alec stepped back quickly and Jack stepped in front of him just as a man in a business suit stepped out of the light and charged at Jack. He quickly put his fingers on the man’s forehead, making the man fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

“Quickly, get inside! Security may be loose but they will send others when they realize what’s happening.” Castiel informed the two nephilim and proceeded to drag them towards the sandbox. 

When they entered heaven everything was so bright it hurt Alec’s eyes and he couldn’t see for a moment. As his eyes adjusted he could see a long hallway, all in white. There were white doors with numbers along the walls. It looked like a shiny office building, or maybe a superclean hospital? Alec was brought out of his thoughts when he heard hurried footsteps coming from around the corner. 

“Jack, take him to Magnus Bane. I’ll distract them. And do  _ not _ leave Alec’s side, you’re his shield! If they sense the nephilim grace, you have to make sure they think it’s you.” Castiel instructed and proceeded to take out his angelblade. 

Jack nodded and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. They both disappeared from the hallway just as Duma and a few other angels rounded the corner.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Alec felt the strange almost-portaling-sensation as he and Jack appeared in front of a door. 

_ Magnus Bane _

_? - 2002 _

Alec stared at the door like it was going to attack him.

“I’ll wait here, I’ll cover for you, but hurry up.” Jack told him with a smile. Alec gave a small, nervous smile back, took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

The sight in front of him was like a shower of warmth. Magnus’ loft. So familiar, and warm, and loving. He had so many beautiful memories from this place. He carefully stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The first thing he saw was the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He looked up when he walked under it and smiled to himself. Then he looked forward and saw the sheer curtains, giving a somewhat veiled view of Brooklyn with its usual lights and traffic. He could even hear it. This place felt so real he almost forgot that it wasn’t. There was the coffee table Magnus had tipped upright the first time Alec had stepped foot in the loft. Oh, how he had flirted with Alec that day. And beside it was the couch where Luke had been brought after that nasty alpha bite, and where Magnus had healed him when Alec had given the warlock his strength. It was also the couch where Alec had fallen asleep after one too many drinks that very night, and he had left in a hurry the next morning. Why didn’t he stay? His smile faded a little at that thought, then he remembered what he was doing there in the first place. 

“Magnus?” He called out. When he got no answer, he decided to check the bedroom. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

“Castiel? What are you doing here?” Duma asked him. When Castiel couldn’t give her an answer she looked down and saw his drawn angelblade. “Really?”

“Sorry, habit.” Castiel tried to explain it away while he retracted the blade. 

“Castiel, you’re acting stranger than usual. Wait, do you have anything to do with the angel we sent downstairs to check on the entrance?” She asked him with a suspicious look.

“Yes. He surprised me, I’m sorry.” Castiel answered stoically. 

“Wait. Do you sense that?” She asked an angel behind her. “A nephilim. Why is Jack here?” She asked Castiel with an alarmed expression. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing. But I need your help.” Castiel changed the subject. 

“What is it?” She asked, patience thinning with the rebellious angel.

“Asmodeus. We’re still searching for him, and if you could-”

“Bane.” She interrupted him. “You’re looking for Magnus Bane.” She scoffed unbelievingly. 

“How did you-” Castiel started but Duma interrupted him again.

“Because I can put two and two together, Castiel. You came here asking for him a while back, it’s no secret that he’s Asmodeus’ son. Did you honestly think this diversion tactic would work? Jack won’t find anything there.” Duma said to the other angel who looked at her with confusion clear on his features. 

“What do you mean? You told me before that he was here?” Castiel asked her, brows furrowed.

“No. I said that he  _ was _ here and that I knew where to find him. Honestly Castiel, I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out already.” 

“Figure what out? Where is Magnus Bane?” He asked her, voice a little louder than before. What had he missed? What was she talking about?

“Castiel, that warlock was half  _ demon. _ He was claimed by the empty years ago.” 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Alec walked into Magnus’ bedroom, but it was empty. He did however walk over to the bed before his search continued. He traced his fingers along the yellow silk sheets, the soft touch filling his heart as he remembered waking up in this very bed, next to the man that he loved. It caused him to smile. He went out of the bedroom and searched the other rooms in the loft, but he couldn’t find Magnus anywhere. Now he started to panic a little. Was it possible to leave heaven? Maybe he was out for a stroll, or visiting a dead friend? Could he do that? It seemed implausible. He decided to go out and ask Jack. Before he stepped outside however, he drew in a deep breath, smelling the sandalwood that lightly tainted the air and soaked up every last drop of the loft that he had practically lived in not too long ago. When he stepped out into the bright hallway again he was met with Jack and Castiel, somber expressions on their faces. Behind them was a woman with long, dark hair.

“What’s wrong? Are we caught?” He asked in a worried voice. 


	30. In the eyes of the beholder

“A nephilim… Another nephilim?! Who sired you?!” 

_ Duma was furious. When Castiel had told her he’d go to get Jack out of there, she had dismissed the other angels but she hadn’t wanted to leave Jack and the infamous Castiel just wandering the halls of heaven. That was just asking for trouble, so she had followed him. When she had sensed that there was a third person with them she had rolled her eyes and expected one of the Winchesters to step out of Magnus Bane’s heaven. What she hadn’t expected was a tall, raven haired man to step out. She hadn’t recognized him at all. She froze at first, calculating. He was not another angel, but he wasn’t human either. Then she sensed the mixture between the two, nephilim power hung heavy in the air. At first she assumed that is was Jack, but she had felt the waves of energy extending from the young blonde and onto this new stranger. That’s when it had clicked. He was a nephilim, but not nearly as strong as Jack, so she wondered if this might be the opportunity she’d been waiting for... _

“When were you created?!” She demanded from the stranger, stepping closer with fury. Nephilim were forbidden since long ago, and no one in heaven had felt the creation of one since Jack, so maybe this was someone very old? Before it was forbidden? But that seemed implausible. When she got no answer she drew her angelblade in put it to his throat.

“Answer me, nephilim!” She practically growled at his face. The stranger’s eyes widened in slight fear and Castiel stepped forward cautiously. 

  
“Duma…” He started but she interrupted him.

“Where did he come from? How did you get your hands on another nephilim?” She asked Castiel, voice dripping with poison. 

Castiel seemed to weigh his words carefully. Even though God had left the building, the exposure of a shadowhunter would still cause havoc. He tried to form a complete sentence in his mind when Jack spoke.

“He’s from apocalypse world. He was never created in this one, but he came with Charlie and Bobby through the rift during the rescue.” Jack lied smoothly. Huh, when did he learn to lie like that?

Duma seemed to consider something. She raised the angelblade from his throat and up to his face.

“And what business do you, nephilim, have with Magnus Bane?” She asked through gritted teeth. 

“I-I…” Alec trailed off. He couldn’t get the words out as Duma made a searing cut along his left cheekbone. It didn’t feel like a regular cut though, it burned, like nothing had burned before. He let out a small scream of agony. What was she doing to him?

“He was just coming with us, it was  _ our _ business with Magnus Bane.” Castiel told her with a slight panic in his voice. He knew that burning sensation all too well, the one that angelblades left on those with angelic grace. But he didn’t understand why Alec screamed. He had taken his fair share of cuts by the weapon, but never had it hurt like it seemed to hurt Alec.

“I don’t believe you.” Duma stated, expression angry, but with a hint of… Triumph? Shock? She made another searing cut above his left eyebrow, trailing it down towards his eye. 

Alec screamed louder this time and was filled with dread when he realized that she was about to make him half blind. He tried to wriggle his way out but she held a surprisingly strong grip on him. Now Jack had had enough.

“Stop!” He screamed and raised his palm towards the female angel.

Suddenly, time slowed down and waves of golden orange pulsed the air. Duma was knocked back in slowmotion, losing her grip on Alec. When she was knocked down to the floor on the other side of the hallway, Jack was quick to grab Castiel by the arm and he then threw himself over Alec, and with a flutter of wings, they were gone. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

There was a flutter of wings followed by a scream that sent chills down his spine. Dean quickly looked towards the sound and what he saw filled him with dread. The three angelic men were back. Jack was gripping Castiel by the arm and huddling over Alec. It was the position they came in that rose the first red flag, then the expressions on Jack’s and Cas’ faces. Then he saw the blood. It was all over Alec’s hands and face, the latter seeming to be the source. Dean quickly ran up to them, Sam right behind him, and he kneeled by the shadowhunter. 

“It burns! Please, make it stop!” The boy cried out in agony.

“What the hell happened?!” Dean shouted angrily at Jack and Cas.

“Jack, heal him! Quick!” Sam called out. 

Jack proceeded to kneel beside Dean and put his hands on the bleeding man. At first Alec stopped screaming, letting the light soothe him, the pain momentarily edging away. Everyone seemed to let out a breath of relief, but a second later the pain came back thrice as hard and Alec let out the loudest scream yet. It was almost like a banshee, Dean thought. 

“Jack what happened?!” Sam asked in panic. 

“I can’t… I can’t heal him. It’s not working!” Jack explained, eyes widening in horror.

“Let me try.” Cas said and started to kneel down to take Jack’s place when Dean stopped him suddenly.

“NO!” He screamed, shielding the shadowhunter from the angel.

“What? Dean, we have to try-” Castiel started.

“No, he’s right.” Sam interrupted. “Jack’s healing seemed to make it worse, we can’t risk it. If his healing didn’t work yours won’t either.” 

“What do we do?” Jack asked.

“Take him to the infirmary, I’ll call Rowena.” Sam ordered, trying to keep his voice steady.

Dean proceeded to pick Alec up bridal style, the younger man’s arms gripping around his neck weakly. He wasn’t screaming anymore, but sobbing and whimpering from the torrid pain. 

“I can’t- Dean I can’t see…” He whispered weakly between sobs.

Dean could feel the panic causing his heart to pound so hard it felt like it was going to crack his ribcage. He didn’t know what had happened on that mission, but the source of the blood had come from Alec’s left eye. He dreaded the worst. He did not however share these thoughts aloud, he could only shush the shadowhunter comfortingly.

“It’s going to be okay.” He lied. “It’s all going to be okay.”


	31. The angelblade

Rowena had rushed over to the bunker after that alarming call from Sam Winchester. It was not often something made his voice waver the way that it had done this time. He hadn’t told her exactly what it was about, but one thing was clear: Something was very wrong. Winchester wrong. Fortunately for them, she was already close by. She pushed the door to the bunker open and went down the stairs. There she was met with three boys. Castiel, looking sad and guilty, standing in a corner. Jack, the darling nephilim, looked worried out of his mind, sitting at the large map table. And Sam, trying so hard to conceal his emotions, probably for the sake of Jack. He was standing by the railing, looking at her with a weak smile. 

“Hey, Rowena. Thanks for coming.” He said with a hoarse voice. 

“Well, you didn’t give me much information on the phone. I had to come see what all the fuss was to make your voice waver like that, now didn’t I?” She asked him with a light tone. She looked around searchingly. “Is it Dean?”

“No, no it’s not Dean, it’s-” Sam started to explain when a loud scream echoed through the bunker, making everyone cringe.

“What on earth was that? You have a banshee trapped in here or something?” Rowena asked in shock, only half joking.

“No, that was Alec. He was cut with an angelblade, and neither Jack nor I can heal him.” Castiel explained plainly.

“An angelblade? On a nephilim? And angelic healing doesn’t work? That sounds very celestial, why would you think I can do anything about it?” She asked them in disbelief. Because really, what could she do?

“We think there was something wrong or off with the blade, it shouldn’t hurt a nephilim or an angel the way it did Alec. We were thinking maybe it was cursed or…” Sam explained.

Another loud scream echoed through the hall. Rowena cringed at the sound, it sounded quite unnatural. 

“Fine I’ll take a look. God, with a sound like that you could almost think he was stabbed in the eye…” She exclaimed, touching her aching ears. When she saw the faces of the other men she widened her eyes in realisation. “Oh God, was he stabbed in the eye?”

“I wasn’t there, but it looks like it judging from the blood.” Sam told her sadly as they made their way to the infirmary.

When she stepped inside she saw Dean sitting by the bed that held the young shadowhunter who was laying suspiciously still. 

“He’s slipping in and out of conciousness.” Dean explained to the new arrival. 

Rowena stepped closer and inspected the boy. There was blood, both dried and new, all over his face. It wasn’t hard to see where the blood came from, but it was difficult to see exactly how much damage was done. Then she saw something she recognized. There were reddish purple, vein-like marks coming from the eye, spreading all the way down to the boy’s throat, down to his ear, and over towards the other side of his face. She ghosted her fingers over them, careful not to touch them.

“Do you know what those are?” Dean asked with an edge to his voice.

“I think so… Do you know how fast they have been spreading? I need some sort of time frame…” She asked him.

“Yeah, I saw the first ones about 15 minutes ago, about 1-1,5” I think.” Dean told her. He saw her expression grim, and that didn’t do anything to calm him. He knew they were spreading fast, but he had no idea what the marks were, what they did, or how Alec had gotten them. It looked like some sort of demon infection. 

Rowena knew what she was going to have to do, but she needed to concentrate. Which was hard to do with everyone peering over her shoulder. 

“Everybody out! Samuel, I need you to get me some ingredients. The rest of you out out out!” She exclaimed, much to Dean’s dismay. He didn’t want to leave Alec’s side. He was about to protest when Sam grabbed him and dragged him towards the door.

“I know, I know. But she knows what she’s doing. He’ll be okay.” Sam told his brother before he could argue. 

When they were outside in the hallway Sam closed the door behind him, Dean catching a last glimpse of Rowena starting to prepare some sort of spell, waving her arms above Alec. Sam hurried off to get what she had asked him for, and Jack and Cas were leaning on the wall opposite the door. Dean was furious. He closed the distance between himself and the angel, pushing him against the wall with his arm pressed to his chest. 

“What the hell happened Cas?!” He asked angrily. He knew that Cas could get out of his iron grip if he wanted to, he also knew that Cas wouldn’t try. “You were supposed to protect him!” 

“I did! We did! Duma wouldn’t leave me alone, she followed me to his heaven, I didn’t know she was going to-” Cas started.

“You  _ brought her right to him _ ?!” Dean yelled, tightening his grip on the angel.

“Dean!” Sam yelled as he rounded the corner and saw them. He quickly gave the ingredients to Jack and told him to go help Rowena before he separated the two men.

“I didn’t  _ bring her _ , she followed me!” Cas exclaimed angrily.

“It doesn’t matter! She found out, secret’s out!” Sam intervened. “Please tell me Magnus at least gave you something.” 

Castiel’s anger seeped away and he was now overcome by sadness when he looked guilty at Sam. Dean looked between his brother and his friend. 

“Oh my God, Cas. Please tell me this wasn’t- That Alec’s not blind for NOTHING!” He yelled.

“Dean, he’s not blind, he-” Sam started.

“You don’t know that! He said he couldn’t see, Sam. He couldn’t see!” Dean yelled again.

Silence erupted between the three, no one had anything to say. Sam had to ask.

“What happened with Magnus?” He asked Castiel in a calm, quiet voice.

“He was in heaven. But he’s not anymore. We couldn’t find him and ask him about Asmodeus.” Castiel told the brothers.

“What do you mean? Where is he?” Sam asked with furrowed brows.

“I thought he was human enough to stay where he was but-” Cas mumbled.

“Cas! What are you talking about? Spit it out!” Dean asked him angrily. His patience was thin.

“Magnus was half human, yes. But he was also half demon.” Castiel explained. Both Sam and Dean pondered the information, trying to piece together the puzzle. Sam was the first one to get it.

“Cas, is Magnus Bane in the empty?” 

Dean’s eyes widened at the realisation. No, it couldn’t be… But yes, now that he thought about it, of course the empty could claim him. Did Alec know? He must be heartbroken, getting his hopes up and then… No, he couldn’t think about that now. They still had things to do. He needed to calm down and make sure Alec would be alright. He trusted Rowena, but they needed to know everything about that blade. 

“Okay, so that lead struck out, we’ll find something else. But right now we need to focus on what happened to Alec. Why in the hell would an angelblade do that kind of damage? And where did Duma get it?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen this reaction before.” Castiel answered.

“Well did it look any different from a regular one? Was there any indication it may have been cursed, or poisoned, or…?” Sam asked the angel. 

“No, it looked like a regular angelblade. If it was cursed I wouldn’t know, that’s Rowena’s department.” He answered, looking down at his feet. 

“Okay, then all we can do is wait.” Sam stated and leaned against the wall. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

They waited for hours outside of the infirmary before Rowena came out. She looked drained and paler than usual, and her expression was sad which alarmed Dean.

“Is he okay?” He asked the witch, trying to shove his panic aside.

“Yes, well he’s alive, but not okay.” She answered the man.

“What does that mean?” Sam asked.

“He’s stabilized, not in too much pain, but… You were right, it was a curse. An old one, I haven’t seen it in centuries.” She told the men.

“But he’s cured, right? You could fix him?” Dean asked alarmingly.

“I think so. I had to weave together an antidote of my own making, and it should hold.” She told him. 

“Is… Is he…” Dean started but the words wouldn’t come out. Sam looked at his brother and finished the question for him.

“Can he see?” He asked Rowena who nodded.

“I mean, he can’t right now, but he will be able to in a few days, a week maybe. He got lucky. The injury looked worse than it was and the curse didn’t affect his eyesight, not that I know of at least.” She explained. 

Dean let out a breath he had been holding and immediately felt calmer. Alec wasn’t blind, thank God. 

“What can you tell us about the curse?” He asked the witch.

“The curse was in the object he was cut with, I can tell you that much. And whoever helped the angels cast it on the weapon must have been very old and very powerful.” She explained thoughtfully.

“And why would the angels want a witch's help to curse their weapons? To what end?” Sam added, deep in thought himself. 

All of them thought hard, trying desperately to connect the dots. All they had were random facts, and nothing seemed to make sense. With Alec safe, it was time to get into research mode.


	32. At a crossroads

“We need to focus on the angelblade…” Castiel told them. “It could be important.”

“I agree, but finding Asmodeus feels a little more urgent, don’t you think?” Sam argued.

“How is that more urgent? We haven’t heard anything about him doing anything remotely alarming since the death of Magnus Bane and-” Castiel argued back but was cut off by Dean.

“It’s not about what he’s doing or not, it’s about Madzie. We have to get to him before her or she’ll get hurt. That’s why it’s urgent.” He explained to the angel. 

“What makes you think that she can’t handle herself against him? From what I understand she’s a very capable witch.” Rowena intervened. 

“Yeah but so was Magnus. Look what happened to him…” Sam added.

After a few minutes Dean broke the silence. “Well then it’s settled. We need to find Asmodeus, any ideas?”

“How about Brarnak?” Rowena suggested, not aware of the situation.

“He’s dead. It was Madzie’s lead and she killed him after getting the information she needed. She’s probably two steps ahead of us already.” Sam explained and sighed heavily.

“Well, since Cas’ stupid idea didn’t pan out, why don’t we take Sammy’s advice and look down for help?” Dean suggested, glaring at the angel. 

“You mean go to hell?” Rowena asked with slight shock. 

“Well summon a crossroads demon, more specifically.” Sam explained. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea, they know everybody’s business.” Rowena said with a slightly impressed expression. 

“Good, then we have a plan. I’ll go check if Alec’s awake yet. He’ll want to come.” Dean said while rising from his chair. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Dean walked into the infirmary and switched place with Jack who had been sitting by Alec’s bedside, waiting for him to wake up. He sat in the chair and scooted closer to the bed so that he could reach the younger man. He stroked some hair out of his face, careful not to graze over the bandage that covered his left eye. He stroked his hair soothingly, playing with the strands around his fingers. Alec started to move a little, his right eye opening slowly. 

“Hey.” Dean said in a low voice.

“Hey.” Alec responded drowsily. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Dean asked while he kept stroking his hair.

“I got stabbed in the eye by an angel. That’s something I won’t ever forget.” Alec responded in a humourless voice. He then looked as though a thought just occurred to him. “Am I blind?”

“No. Just for now, Rowena said you’d be able to see again in a week, tops.” Dean said with a smile. 

“Thank the Angel.” Alec breathed out in relief. 

“Actually, I wouldn’t thank the angel this time.” Dean responded with humour.

“Funny.” Alec shot back. 

“Oh, I’m hilarious.” Dean snickered. Alec propped himself up into a sitting position and Dean retracted his hand. “How much did you find out about Magnus before you were attacked?”

“Not much. He wasn’t in his loft so I was on my way to ask Jack where he could be when… You know…” He said, gesturing towards his eye. 

“Yeah, I know… Fuck, I didn’t want to have to be the one to tell you…” Dean said in exasperation. 

“Tell me what?” Alec asked, suddenly alarmed. 

“According to that winged bitch who stabbed you, Magnus got claimed by the empty not long after dying.” Dean told the younger man carefully. “Because he was half demon.” He then added as an explanation. 

Alec said nothing. He just nodded. Dean could see that something was going on inside of his head, but he hadn’t learned all of the shadowhunter’s expressions yet, so he had no idea what he was thinking. Several minutes of silence passed before Alec spoke. 

“Figures…” He said, expression completely drained from any emotion. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked cautiously. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Although I want to keep looking for Asmodeus. Do we have any other leads?” He asked plainly. 

“Yes actually. I was coming to tell you, we’re going with Sam’s plan, summoning a crossroads demon, thought you’d want in.” Dean told him with a smile.

“Of course. When do we leave?” Alec asked and shot up from the bed, nearly toppling over since he wasn’t used to this new restricted sight and it messed a little with his balance. 

Dean was there in a second to steady him. “How about you get a grip on this first? I’ll send in Rowena to help you, Sam and I’ll be in the library when you’re ready to leave.” Dean said, making his way towards the exit. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

  
  


When Alec entered the library he had put on some new clothes and had on a black eyepatch. He casually walked over to Dean and sat down, all without trouble. 

“Aren’t you a fast learner?” Dean said happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Equilibrium.” Alec told them and then added when he saw their confused looks; “Balance rune.”

“Ah.” Sam nodded. He then put down the book he was reading. “You all ready to go?”

“Yes. Who’s coming?” Alec asked.

“Just the three of us.” Dean answered and stood up. Alec nodded and followed suit.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

  
  


Sam buried the box in the shallow hole and took a step back. They had painted a giant demon trap that covered the crossroads so that the demon wouldn’t be able to run or smoke out. He turned around and looked at every direction, waiting for the demon that would soon appear. Suddenly he heard a female voice behind him.

“No, not you again!” The voice exclaimed in an annoyed voice. Sam turned around and was met with a short, dark haired woman in a tight, red dress, eyes in a matching colour. 

“Yes, me again. I have some questions for you.” Sam said as he stepped closer. Suddenly, from behind the woman, Dean stepped forward and grabbed her arms behind her back with one arm, the other holding an angelblade to her throat. 

“Ugh, fine! What do you want?” She exclaimed, more annoyed than afraid. 

Alec thought her reaction was a little strange, but he discarded the thought. “Asmodeus. We need to find him.” He told the woman who scoffed.

“Seriously? All this because you’re looking for some stupid demon?” She asked and rolled her red eyes.

“Yeah, a pretty important demon, you should know this.” Dean told her.

“Please, I know who he is. But I can’t tell you, my boss will kill me.” She said, dropping the attitude just a little bit.

“Who’s your boss?” Alec asked. 

“I can’t tell you that either.” She said with a smirk. 

Alec rolled his eyes, he had had enough of her games. He took out Ruby’s knife, making the runes in it burn with a bright, blue light. At this the demon’s eyes widened with something resembling fear. 

“What the-” 

“Where is Asmodeus?!” Alec asked angrily, stepping forward towards the demon who actually flinched. 

“Go to hell!” She exclaimed.

“Wow, that’s original.” Sam scoffed.

She gave him an annoyed look. “No, literally. Go. To. Hell. You’ll find all your answers there. Now please, let me go!” She pleaded. 

Dean and Alec shared a knowing look, before he stabbed the demon in the stomach with the knife, making her insides crackle like electricity before the body she’d been wearing slumped to the ground as Dean released his grip on her. 

“Well, looks like we’re taking the highway.” Dean said happily, making both Sam and Alec roll their eyes at his terrible joke. 


	33. Highway to Hell

The group decided to wait for a few days before taking the elevator downstairs in order to let Alec’s eye heal a little more. Rowena had gone back to her place to read up more on the curse that had caused it all while Sam and Jack poured over the books at the bunker, looking for the same thing. Castiel, Dean, and Alec still had a strained energy between them that caused Cas to try to keep his distance while Dean tried to break through to Alec. The shadowhunter had been acting more and more distant, tensing up whenever Dean got too close and spent the nights in the room he had originally had when he got to the bunker. 

At the moment Alec was in the shooting range, trying desperately to regain his control of the bow. It was not an easy task, seeing as the eyepatch reducing his sight messed with his depth perception as well. He raised his bow and arrow to the target, took a deep breath while he aimed and drew the arrow back, only to release it so that it hit the edge of the target. 

“Dammit!” He exclaimed, frustration clear in his voice. 

Dean walked in and observed him. “You’re getting better.” He said.

“But not good enough.” Alec answered annoyed, raising his bow and arrow again. 

“Hey, it’s only been like 3 days, it’ll come back when your eye is healed.” Dean tried to comfort him but Alec just scoffed.

“You and I both know that we don’t have time to wait that long. I need to be able to defend myself, half-blind or not.” He said with calm anger. 

Dean walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Alec exclaimed, jerking away from Dean’s hand. 

“Hey! Calm down.” Dean shot back, clearly hurt. 

“I am calm!” Alec yelled back.

Dean looked at him with a sarcastic ‘I can see that.’ Alec closed his eyes and exhaled sharply through his nose, lowering his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s okay. I get it.” Dean told him with a calm voice. 

“No, you don’t! You don’t get it, Dean. I lost everyone, Izzy, Magnus, Jace… People I won’t ever see again! Do you know what that feels like?!” He ranted with a raised voice. 

“You don’t think I’ve lost people too?! People I can never see again?! Some of them just walking around out there who can’t even remember me even if I stood right in front of them?!” Dean shot back. 

“I didn’t mean it like that… I know everybody’s lost people I just- I can’t…” Alec stuttered. He took a deep breath. “It’s like every time I make my peace with the loss, life swoops in and gives me hope. Then takes it away again…” He put down his bow and turned to Dean. “Do you know what happens to metal if you constantly heat it and freeze it? It cracks, it shatters. It’s like my heart is metal and it’s been frozen and heated so many times with hope it’s shattered into a million pieces, and I don’t know if I can fix it again. I don’t think anyone can fix it again…”

“What are you implying?” Dean asked carefully, a lump in his throat. He didn’t want to hear the answer, but he knew he had to ask.

“I think you know, Dean. This,” He gestured between them, “it’s too much. I shouldn’t have started it in the first place, I’m sorry I lead you on I-” 

“Don’t.” Dean cut him off. “Just… Don’t.” He said in a low voice. He could feel tears burning behind his eyes, but there was no way he was going to cry in front of Alec. He turned around to leave but stopped in the doorway. “We leave for hell in an hour. Get some practice in before we go.” And with that, he left the room, not letting Alec see the tears that were quietly slipping down his cheeks. 

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Getting into hell was a lot easier than anticipated, backdoors and secret exists made by Crowley were no longer as heavily guarded since close to no one knew about them. Castiel had stayed behind in the bunker with Rowena and they were ready to back them up if needed, so that left the brothers and the pair of nephilim to scout out the fiery pit. 

“What are we even looking for?” Jack asked the older men.

“The demon just said ‘go to hell’ and that we’ll find the answers we’re looking for down here. She wasn’t specific.” Alec told him, looking around the place.

There were cells lining the walls, moans of pain and anguish filling the air. He glanced into the cells as he walked by and saw people, no souls, tortured with their faces ripped off, limbs cut off, and someone even had a hole right through their stomach, intestines falling out. It made him want to hurl, but he swallowed the bile and tried to look straight ahead. 

“Does all of hell look like this?” He asked the rest of the group.

“No, there are different levels of hell. Crowley invented a room where all you do is stand in line, and when it’s your turn, you just go back to the end and repeat the process. He was always innovative.” Sam told him. 

“And then there’s the throne room, that’s where we’re going now, to see who’s in charge of this place.” Dean added with a stoic expression, keeping his eyesight forward. 

Just then, two demons rounded the corner. When they saw the Winchesters and the nephilim they attacked instantly. Alec raised his bow and shot an arrow, hitting the wall right beside them. Dean pulled out his demon-killing knife and stabbed one of them in the stomach while Sam slit the other’s throat with an angelblade. They made it looks so easy that it just left Alec feeling even more useless than before. He huffed out a breath in frustration. 

“We need to keep moving. There will probably be a lot more the closer we get.” Dean said and took the lead while the others followed him down the hallway. 

“So what’s the plan if we find the one in charge? Just ask politely where to find a prince of hell?” Alec asked sarcastically. 

“Well, sort of. Depends on who it is I guess.” Sam answered plainly. 

“And they won’t be upset that we’re just walking around killing their people?” Alec asked in disbelief. 

“I highly doubt it.” Sam answered. 

Dean rolled his eyes at their conversation and rounded the corner. They were close now, he recognized his surroundings. There were a few more demons on the way that were easily taken care of, but he could see the shadowhunter getting more and more frustrated with himself with every arrow that missed. He did feel bad for the guy, but not enough to say anything. He was still hurt from before, probably would be for a long time. When they made it to a pair of large, wooden doors he held up his hand to stop the others. 

“We’re here. Now stick together and follow my lead.” He ordered. 

When the others nodded, some more enthusiastic than others, he pushed the double doors open and stepped inside. He was met with the familiar, dirty concrete floor and the stone pillars edging the aisle, leading up to the large black and purple throne. In the throne however, instead of the short, bearded Irishman, was a caramel skinned man with black, spiky hair, and heavily painted eyelids in a dark red colour, matching the details of the man’s otherwise black, but eccentric outfit. He was sitting sideways with his legs thrown over the armrest, reading a book, looking extremely bored. When the rest of the group piled in behind Dean the man looked up to see what the commotion was about. When he saw the group his book fell from his hands and his eyes widened in complete shock. Dean could feel the tension in the room, he was just about to take a step forward when the man spoke, breaking the eerie silence.

“Alexander?”


	34. The King of Hell

“Alexander?” Magnus asked when the shock had let go enough to allow his mouth to work. 

Of all the people he had expected to see walk through the doors of hell, Alexander was the very last one on the list. What was he doing here? Not only in hell but in this world? Magnus’ head was spinning with questions. He quickly got up from the throne he had been sitting on and walked towards Alexander, his Alexander, and his strange new friends. Alexander pushed past the man at the front and rushed towards him, flinging himself into Magnus’ arms. 

“Magnus! Oh, Magnus what are you doing here?!” He exclaimed with eyes full of happy tears. 

“I should ask you that same question. How on  _ earth _ did you get here?!” Magnus asked back.

Magnus took a step back and inspected the man, he looked to be about the same age as he was when he had disappeared all those years ago. This just lead to Magnus having even more questions. However, before he could ask, a tall man from Alexander’s group spoke first. 

“Are you Magnus Bane?” The man asked carefully. 

“I am. What’s it to you?” Magnus asked back, eyeing the man suspiciously. 

The man raised his hands placatingly. “I’m sorry, just, we have been looking for you. With Alec.” He explained, nodding towards Alexander who nodded in confirmation. 

“They’re friends. Wow, there is so much to tell you, but we don’t really have time. We heard from the angels that Asmodeus killed you, so we went to heaven but you weren’t there, and now we’re looking for him but I never expected to find you here! And as the king of hell, Magnus how did that happen?” Alec peppered Magnus with questions. He couldn’t answer them all so he settled on the last one asked.

“I’m not the king of hell, I’m the prince of hell.” He explained.

“I thought you were a warlock?” The young blonde asked him with a confused look.

“Oh, no I am, or I was. I’m  _ the _ prince of hell, not  _ a _ prince of hell.” He explained. 

“Oh no, that means that the king…” The tall man trailed off. Magnus nodded with a sad look on his face. Alec caught up with the silent conversation.

“Well that’s great. We can take care of him right now! Where is he?” Alec asked him.

“It’s not that easy, trust me.” Magnus told him. He just realized that he didn’t know when Asmodeus would be back. “Alexander, you and your friends can’t be here, you need to leave before he gets back!”

“What? I’m not leaving you here, are you crazy?!” Alec burst out. 

“Alec, he’s right. We’re not prepared.” The other man, the one with green eyes who hadn’t spoken up until now, said while he placed a gentle hand on Alexander’s shoulder. He looked back at the greeneyed man and they shared a look. Magnus picked up on the vibe immediately. Oh. 

“Your friend is right, look at you. Two mundanes, you’re half-blind, and you… What are you?” Magnus asked the young blonde with a questioning look.

“I’m Jack. I’m a nephilim sired by Lucifer.” The blonde, Jack, said happily. How odd.

“Lucifer…?” Magnus trailed off with an incredulous look. 

“It’s a long story.” The tall man said. 

“Right. Well you need to leave. Even with two nephilim, this isn’t the Asmodeus from our world Alexander. He’s got twice as much power here, excluding the one he took from me when he killed me. There is no way you can take him down.” Magnus tried to explain. 

“I don’t care. It’s a miracle we got to him before Madzie. If we don’t take him down now, she will try, and get hurt. I can’t risk that.” Alexander said, turning to the others. 

“Madzie? She’s coming after Asmodeus too?” Magnus asked in a worried voice. “She won’t stand a chance!” 

“Sam, we have to stay and try.” The young blonde said to the tall man. He looked at the greeneyed man and they exchanged a look. 

“Fine! Call Rowena and Cas for backup.” The man said to the tall man, Sam. 

“I don’t know when he’ll be back but it could be any minute, I don’t know if-” Magnus said but was cut off by the double doors swinging open behind them. The group that had their back to the door quickly spun around. From the doors emerged Asmodeus, Magnus’ father, in a white suit and a sly grin on his face.

“Well looky what we have here. Magnus, you didn’t tell me you were having friends over.” The man said in a southern accent. 

“Father, I-” Magnus started but was silenced when Asmodeus raised his hand. 

“Not one, but  _ two _ nephilim. You should really reconsider what kind of company you keep, Magnus.” He said to his son. He stalked over to Alec who didn’t move a muscle. “Say, aren’t you that little boy toy that begged me to give my son’s powers back all those years ago?” 

Magnus’ eyes widened. Was that Alexander? Was he the reason Asmodeus gave his powers back? 

“Pity, I thought we were done with each other, but here you are, stirring the pot again. You’re like a pebble in my shoe, I never seem to get rid of you, no matter how far I travel…” Asmodeus tsked. “I guess I’ll just have to kill you.” 

“NO!” Yelled both Dean and Magnus in unison while placing themselves between Alec and Asmodeus. Dean raised his knife but was quickly knocked to the side by the king of hell. 

“Dean!” Alec exclaimed, suddenly snapping out of his frozen state. He quickly raised his bow and shot an arrow right through Asmodeus’ shoulder. 

Asmodeus knocked Magnus out of the way and took the arrow out while chuckling. 

“Did you really think a runed arrow to the shoulder was going to hurt me?” He said with a condescending smile. 

Sam took the opportunity to attack Asmodeus from the back with his angelblade. He stuck it in his back before the demon turned around, flinging him right into Jack so hard it made them both tumble to the floor. He took the blade out and inspected it. 

“That hurt. But I see you have an older model, not yet cursed.” He said with malice and proceeded to throw the weapon away. 

“What do you know about the curse?!” Alec asked him in anger and shock. 

Asmodeus turned back to him and slowly walked over to the shadowhunter. He gripped Alec by the throat and help him up in the air. Alec clutched and clawed at the demon’s hands, but the grip didn’t loosen. 

“Of course you would be interested, shadowhunter. I can see my old friend’s handiwork all over your face…” Asmodeus said. 

Alec’s face began turning purple from the lack of oxygen. He couldn’t breathe. 

“See, those cursed weapons helped me out a lot when I made that deal with the empty to get my son back by my side, where he should be.” Asmodeus continued with triumph on his face. 

He tightened his grip around Alec’s throat, drawing out desperate gasps for air from the nephilim. He was starting to lose conciousness. Jack had finally gotten up from the floor and he was watching in horror as the demon was slowly killing his friend.

  
“Stop!” He yelled to Asmodeus who laughed.

“Why? What is an itsy bitsy little nephilim going to do if I kill your friend here? You don’t have the juice, kid.” He said to Jack in a condescending voice. 

  
“I am not a kid! And I am not just a nephilim!” Jack shouted as he raised his palm. 

“ _ I _ am the son of Lucifer!” He continued, stepping towards the demon who now had released Alec and was looking at him.

“ _ I _ am a Winchester!” Jack shouted as golden orange waves surrounded Asmodeus who was now frozen in place. 

He started convulsing, and slowly you could see a fire coming from inside of him, burning its way out. In mere seconds, the king of hell had perished into a pile of ash on the concrete floor. Asmodeus was dead. 


	35. Goodbye, Alec.

Asmodeus was finally dead. Alec had gotten his revenge, and Madzie was okay. Jack and the Winchester brothers were waiting outside of the throne room while Alec and Magnus were saying their goodbyes. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Alec said with tears in his eyes. 

“I know, Alexander. But you can’t stay here, and I can’t leave. I’m dead.” Magnus told him with a sad look. 

Alec knew this. But it still hurt like hell to hear the words be spoken aloud. 

“I don’t know what to do without you. I missed you so much, I never got to explain about Asmodeus, or say goodbye, I-”

“Shh. I know now. That’s what matters. And this time, we can say goodbye.” Magnus told the other man with a comforting smile. 

“But what am I supposed to do, Magnus? My heart is in a million pieces and after losing you, twice, I don’t know how to fix it without you…” Alec cried into his shoulder. 

“Well, from what I saw earlier, I think you have someone who will gladly help you with that.” Magnus told him with a fond smile. Alec however tensed. 

“You know? And you’re not mad?” He asked carefully, locking eyes with the warlock. 

“Of course I’m not mad, Alexander. Love is rare to find, take it from someone who knows. When you do find it, you have to hold on and fight for it. Besides, since I’m not able to give you that anymore I’m glad you found someone else who can.” Magnus told him.

“What do you mean? You don’t love me anymore?” Alec asked and wiped away a stray tear. 

“Of course I do. I will always love you Alexander.” 

“I will always love you too.”

“And that’s okay. What I mean is that you need more, someone who is there for you, someone you can have a life with. You have so much love to give, I’m sure it’s enough for two.” Magnus continued while stroking Alec’s cheek with his thumb. 

Alec closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He sighed heavily. 

“I don’t think it matters. I screwed it up, forever.” He said sadly. 

“No such thing. I believe in you, you can make it right again.” Magnus told him.

“I never asked you. What happened with Asmodeus? How did he kill you? And how did you get away from the empty? It’s supposedly impossible.” Alec asked.

“Oh, that. I felt his presence some time ago, and stupidly went to investigate without doing the proper research. He lured me in and got the better of me. I wasn’t prepared for his increased powers. When I died I went to heaven for some time, but then the empty came and claimed me. After that I just woke up here. Asmodeus told me he made some kind of deal with the empty. He had taken my powers, so I had no choice but to obey him and rule hell by his side.” Magnus explained sadly.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ face. 

“It’s alright. At least it’s not the empty. Now I can rule down here whichever way I want, I guess. I got my powers back when Asmodeus died, and his too I think.” 

“You’re staying? You don’t want us to bring you back to heaven?” Alec asked him incredulously.

“Oh, Alexander. I would love to go back to heaven. But there is a rule in this world you see: A soul tainted by hell cannot enter into heaven.” He explained with a sad smile. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Alec said quietly. 

“I don’t mind. At least I’m royalty down here. And now, you always have a friend in hell.” He said with a chuckle and a wink. Alec gave him a sad smile. 

“Can I ask you something?” Magnus asked him.

“Sure.” 

“Do you think your boyfriend would mind if I stole a last kiss from you?” Magnus asked carefully. At that Alec smiled and looked into his eyes. 

“It wouldn’t be stealing if I gave it to you willingly. But no, I don’t think he would mind.” He answered.

Magnus smiled and leaned in, closing his eyes while Alec did the same. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. It wasn’t as electric as their first, not as desperate as their last, it was perfect. A perfect goodbye to a far from perfect love. When they broke apart they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Goodbye, Alexander.” Magnus said with a smile.

“Goodbye, Magnus.” Alec responded with a matching expression.

•• ━━━━━ ••☽•• ━━━━━ ••

Back at the bunker, emotions were running high. Everybody was frustrated after hours and hours of trying to figure out the big mystery about the curse. They had pieced together what they knew from books, Rowena’s prior knowledge, and what Asmodeus had said. Then there was the deal with the empty that no one could figure out, and no one knew what would happen to Alec’s eye if Rowena’s homemade cure didn’t work. It had gotten to the point where everybody was snapping at each other, so eventually they all decided to take a breather. 

Sam and Castiel went out for a walk while Jack and Rowena hung back in the library. Dean had gone into the kitchen to have a beer and Alec followed him. Dean was just turning around to throw away the cap when he noticed Alec standing in the doorway. 

“The gin is in the library I already checked. All that’s in here is beer.” He said, taking a swig from the bottle.

“I’m not here for a drink.” Alec told him and moved into the kitchen.

“Then what do you want?” Dean asked sharply. 

“I want to apologize. I’m sorry about before.” Alec said and looked to Dean who was avoiding eye contact. 

“Apology accepted. Anything else?” Dean snapped at him, making Alec wince at the harsh tone. 

“Dean, please. Can’t we work this out?” 

“There is nothing to work out, Alec. You made that perfectly clear.” 

“Well I was wrong. Please, Dean. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was running high on emotions and I- I just... “ 

“You just what?” Dean snapped. “I’m not a toy, Alec, and you  _ did _ hurt me. I was there for you.  _ Every time _ you needed me I was there. To comfort you, to help you deal. I was there every goddamned step of the way. When you needed space, I gave it to you. When you needed me to hold you, I held you. I didn’t push you, I didn’t question that you never once told me you loved me, because I understood. I understood how guilty you felt over Magnus, over Madzie…”

“Dean, I’m sor-” Alec interjected but was cut off by Dean who continued to ramble.

“I took it. But then you turn around and you pull that crap!  _ ‘I’m sorry I lead you on’ _ yeah that didn’t make me feel like some cheap rebound at all… I mean seriously, Alec! How-”

“I love you!” Alec cut him off, clumsily blurting out the words that would change their relationship. 

Dean stared at him, too many emotions swirling around behind those beautiful, green eyes for Alec to read them. He subconsciously held his breath and waited for Dean to speak. After a while he did. 

“Now you tell me?  _ After _ breaking my heart?” He asked with disbelief and disappointment heavy in his voice. He looked down at his feet. If Alec didn’t know any better he would think that Dean was crying, but he had never seen him do that. Was this the exception? Had Alec actually caused the man who  _ never _ cried to shed tears over him? He felt guilty. Guilty and lost. He stepped in front of Dean, placing his hand gently to the man’s face.

“Dean, please.” He barely whispered. He pleaded, but he didn’t know for what. He pleaded for everything, for anything. Dean jerked out of his touch.

“Goodbye, Alec.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this ending! But there WILL be a sequel. In the meantime I have started a series called "Delec and Double Features" where I basically do movie plots from different films, but with Delec! Right now a version of The Hunger Games is posted in there. 
> 
> Hopefully chapter 1 of the sequel to this will be up soon! :)


End file.
